The Ice Guardian
by animewriter02
Summary: You have arrived in your new home town, Namimori. What will happen at school, when you join Tsuna's family? What will happen to you and Hibari? HibarixReader with slight, MukuroxReader. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Description: You are the new guardian of the ice ring. Your adventures with the Vongola start here.

**The Ice Guardian.**

**Chapter 1: New town, New life**

Walking into your new home town, Namimori, you sighed from the thought of what you said to your parents.

_(FLASHBACK)_

"_[name]-chan. We don't have a choice." Your parents aid._

"_Why can't I be in the Mafia like you guys?"_

"_We have to send you to Japan. It is the only safe thing we can do for you.'_

_(END FLASHBACK)_

Carrying your luggage in one hand and a piece of paper in the other, you read the neat writing. Your house should be somewhere near here.

"Wow. My parents bought me a huge house…"

You took out the keys and opened the door. The piece of paper also said, "P.S. We bought you the furniture and put some money on the bed for you."

Walking in, you closed the door, unpacked and got comfortable with your surroundings.

_(NEXT DAY)_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Your alarm scared the living daylights out of you. It was a Monday and a day to go to your new school, Namimori High School. You got ready and sprinted to your school. Oh no, you were going to be late, and on the first day. You reached the school gate but was stopped by these weird dudes with Elvis Presley hairstyles.

"You will be punished for being late." One said. You smirked.

"What punishment?" This seemed to set the dudes on fire. One of them came charginf towards you. Dodging swiftly, you knocked out everyone. Then suddenly,

"For disturbing the peace of Namimori High School, I'll bite you to death, herbivore." You turned around to meet a raven-haired boy glaring at you.

"Tch. What kind of catchphrase is that? I'll bite you to death." You said imitating the boy's voive. (hmm you were pretty good.)

Sensing a horribleaura coming from the boy, you backed away, but the stupid dude just came running with a strange weapon. He swung at you and you swiftly dodged it, your [hair colour], long hair dancing around in the wind. As he kept swinging at you, you continuously dodged. [your parents have trained you, cuz your in the mafia!]

_HIBARI'S POV(point of view)_

Wow. This girl isn't like other herbivores. Hmph. Very interesting person.

_NORMAL POV_

After a lot of dodges, the boy stopped.

"What's your name, herbivore."

"Huh? Why suddenly?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, herbivore."

"Don't call me herbivore. It's [first name] [last name]." You shot him a glare, thinking, what the hell is wrong with this guy. Smirking, the boy turned to leave.

"HEY! I don't know your name!"

"Hibari Kyoya. Shut up, herbivore. You have detention for disturbing the peace here. In the reception room, after school."

Great. First day, first detention.

~end of chapter 1~

_Hibari: that was lame, herbivore._

_Me: SHUT UP! *hits his head*_

_Hibari: *right eye twitches*_

_Me: Plz review and read next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – First Detention**

After school, you walked along the corridor. Already, you have made friends who were called Kyoko, Hana, Ryohei, Yamamoto, the stupid Gokudera and Dame-tsuna. He was seriously a no-good person.

You stopped infront of the reception room door. Sighing, you knocked on the door.

No answer.

You opened the door to see a sleeping Hibari. You walked over to him and looked at his sleeping face.

"Only if he looked like this at other times." Then his eyes shot open.

"What are you doing, herbivore?" He glared.

"Nothing." He stood up and walked to a cupboard. He opened it and threw you a rake.

"Rake the leaves outside, herbivore." Growling, you walked outside. Humming a song you started raking the leaves, when you heard footsteps coming towards you. You turned around to see some older guys, smirking at you.

"Well, well. What do we have here? A cute, weak girl." The 'leader' of the group said.

"Come here, let's play."

"Shut up, you freakin' asshole. I'm not weak." You glared.

"Ho? Being brave huh? All girls are weak." This pissed you off so badly, you threw the rake like a javelin and it hit the guys….. don't worry….

He fell to the floor and said, "GET HER!"

The gang came hurdling towards you. They were stronger than you thought. Suddenly, one guy caught you. You squirmed to be set free, but he was still stronger than you. Another guy came charging towards you, to throw a punch at your stomach. Without much choice, you reached under your skirt, and took out a metal stick. You pressed a button, and the stick extended to a rod. You smashed the guy holding you, and got ready to fight, when you saw the remaining of the gang all on the floor. You looked around to see the raven-haired boy with his weapon. Funny how the jacket didn't fall off his shoulders. He looked at you and walked towards you, stopping about one metre away from where you were standing. You glared at him. He glred at you. Then, he took out a black jacket and armband and handed them to you.

"Meeting at luch tomorrow. People in the committee don't have to wear the usual school uniform.

~end chapter 2~

_Me: I like this chapter better than the first one._

_Hibari: Whose the herbivore in the story? I would never let her in the committee._

_Me: Anyone.. Plz review and read next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: The Disciplinary Committee**

The next day, you wore black denim shorts, Black singlet, black loose shirt and black ankle-high converse shoes. The jacket was placed on your shoulder just like Hibari.

Arriving at school, people stared at you. Wow, the moved out of the way for you. At lunch, you walked to the meeting room. It was filled with guys with the same Elvis hairstyle, except for Hibari. Everyone stared at you as you sat down. Suddenly, the door bursted open and standing there was Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"KYO SAN!"

"Kusakabe Tetsuya. Don't you know how to walk calmly?"

"Sumimasen Kyo san. But 10 Namimori students have been injured in the past day. We do not know who is responsible for this."

"Someone must have a grudge against Namimori." One said.

"I'll bite them to death."

"Tch. You don't even know who it is." You said. Everyone stared at you. Kusakabe asked,

"Then do you know?"

"Yeah." Hibari's glare was on you.

"Who is it, herbivore?"

"Rokudo Mukuro, from Kokuyo Land. The town next to Namimori. You won't be able to win him." Hibari's eyes twitched.

"Why is that herbivore?"

"Because….. he uses illusions." The room went silent and the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"I shall be going then…"

_YOUR POV_

Hhehehehe… Reborn told me EVERYTHING, you carnivore.

_NORMAL POV_

At the hospital all the students of the school were here. Also Dame-tsuna, the 10th boss of the Vongola family. You knew Mukuro was trying to pick a fight with Tsuna. As you walked along the corridor, the students bowed down to you. Hibari had gone to Kokuyo land, but he didn't come back.

Walking over to Tsuna, he freaked out. "[name] san!"

"Decimo. You have to go to Kokuyo land." You said seriously.

"EHHHHHHH! WH-WHY ME? A-AND HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT T-T-THIS STUFF?"

"Dame-Tsuna. Her parents are in the Mafia." Reborn said.

You walked to Kokuyo land with Decimo and company. Opening the gate, you saw a horrible sight. After entering, Yamamoto fell through the ground.

"YAMAMOTO KUN!" Tsuna yelled.

"Oh! It's very dark here. AHAHAHA!"

"Yamamoto kun! Are you ok?" Tsuna asked.

"Yah! Don't worry!"

"That baseball idiot." Complained Yamamoto.

"Oi! Yamamoto! There is something down there!" you called out.

"Heh? The girl noticed-byon!" someone said. Suddenly, an animal-like human jumped out of nowhere and started fighting Yamamoto. After dodging swiftly, the animal-dude bit Yamamoto's wrist.

"Yamamoto kun! Are you all right?" Tsuna yelled.

"Yup! Just a scratch!"

"Hehe! I'm gonna tell Mukuro sama-byon!"

~end chapter 3~

_Me: Phew!_

_Mukuro: Kufufu… I hope I appear soon…._

_Me: meh… who cares?_

_Mukuro: Oya?_

_Me: anyways… plz review and read next chapter!_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Continuing Battles**

As Yamamoto was pulled out of the pit, you and the rest kept walking along Kokuyo land. Bianchi made some food, but it was poisoned, unfortunately. Suddenly, they started bursting and Gokudera threw his dynamite to where the sound was coming from. The fight immediately began, with e red haired girl, with a clarinet as her weapon. Unfortunately, Bianchi lost from the girl. As the so-called M.M held up her clarinet to blow her notes and kill Bianchi, the clarinet rotted and M.M passed out.

After defeating an old man, the devil twins and Lancia, you and the others went into the building. You split up into groups and went with Gokudera.

"Why do I have to be with you, stupid woman?"

"Your side-effects. You might collapse soon." And just like that, Gokudera collapsed.

"[first name] [last name]." Someone said. You turned around to see a guy with yo-yos and glasses (Chikusa).

"I'm not going to waste my time." He said, and started battling. You took out your metal rod, and dodged the poisoned needles coming out of Chikusa's yo-yos. As the both of you kept fighting, you were trapped between the wall and the yo-yo dude. Chikusa had his yo-yo out to poison you, when you saw Gokudera throw his dynamite towards a wall. The wall shattered and sitting there was Hibari Kyoya, covered in blood. Ken (animal-dude) immediately went into 'lion channel' and Chikusa got his yo-yos on the ready, but both were soon defeated.

"Tch. Herbivores these days." Hibari growled and collapsed to a wall. Gokudera, on the floor, handed Hibari the medicine to cure the Sakura-kura disease. After eating the medicine, you held both Hibari and Gokudera, their arms around your shoulders.

Arriving at a door, you kicked it open. Tsuna was in Hyper Dying Will Mode and Mukuro had his trident out. Fuuta and Bianchi were on the floor.

"Oya? More company? Ok then, I will fight the cute girl first."

"Mukuro, I am your opponent." Wow. Tsuna was not Dame-Tsuna anymore. As the fight went on, various people were possessed, but Tsuna soon defeated Mukuro. He was taken by Vindice and everyone was taken to hospital, except you. At last, your first battle in Japan was over.

~end of chapter 4~

_Hibari: Mukuro…. Kamikorosu… *gets out tonfas*_

_Mukuro: Hibari Kyoya. Stop acting like you are strong._

_Me: Those two are such children. Plz review and read next chapter! I'm so sorry the chapters are short… SO MANY ASSIGNMENTS TO DO!_

_Hibari: Tch… unorganised herbivore…_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: VALENTINES DAY**

You walked out of your house and saw a random motorcycle at the doorstep, with a card.

"Happy Valentine's Day [name]. From your mother and father." In Korea, you rode the motorcycle to and from school every day. 'This should be fun', you thought to yourself. Taking the helmet, you elegantly sat on the seat and started driving.

When you arrived at school, students of Namimori stared at you. 'Who is she?' some said. Parking your vehicle, you took off your helmet and walked through the school gate, and a certain someone looked down at you from the school roof.

_HIBARI'S POV_

Hm? Who is that person on the motorcycle… hmph.. that stupid herbivore. When did she get a motorcycle. I'll bite her to death.

_NORMAL POV_

As you walked in you, walked over to a bench. A yellow bird came flying to you, singing the school song. You put your hand up and the bird perched on your finger.

"What is your name cute guy?"

"Hibird~ Hibird~"

"Do you sing any other songs?"

"No~ No~"

"Is that so? Hmmmm….. I'll teach you another song! Ummmm… let's see." You looked through the music on your phone, with Hibird on your shoulder.

"Ah! This one is good! It's called Sakura Addiction." You pressed the play button. When the song was finished, Hibird looked at you for a few seconds and started singing. It was perfect!

"~Sakura saku~ Mai ochiru~ Nani mo nai~ boku no te no ue~"

"Herbivore…" oh no.. the so-called carnivore was here. Just then, Tsuna and his friends came.

"Decimo! Happy Valentines Day!" you called out and pulled out a box, and handed it to him.

"Th-Thankyou, [first name] san… This is my first Valentines chocolate I ever got.."

"Why? You should! You are like the cutest little brother of mine!" Tsuna blushed and you handed Yamamoto, Gokudera and Ryohei senpai boxes too.

_HIBARI'S POV_

How dare she teach Hibird another song other than my perfect school song….

_NORMAL POV_

"Well, I'll be going then!"

"Herbivore. Roof. Now." He said with a deadly tone.

"Umm… ok."

Following Hibari to the roof, you were thinking of what he would say to you. Surely, it was going to be, 'I'll bite you death'. He opened the door to the school roof, and you followed. He stopped walking and turned to you. You thought he was going to start fighting, but all he did, was put his hand out.

"Huh? What?" you asked, hesitated.

"Herbivore. You are so stupid. Valentines day is today."

"Yea. I know. And"

"It is a day where girls give chocolate to boys."

"And?"

"Where's mine. If you don't have it, I'll bite you to death."

"Oh! Yea! I forgot.. here ya go… ehehe…" you handed him a box with a purple ribbon. He took it and looked at you.

"You are a very different herbivore." He said calmly, without the murderous glare.

"Uhh… ok…look.. I need to get to class now." You turned around to leave, when a warm hand grasped your wrist and pulled. You soon found yourself being hugged by the prefect.

"Thankyou." He said with his head on your shoulder.

"Uhh… I'm glad.. I have to go to cla-"

"Stay here… I'm tired." He held your hand and sat down. You sat beside him, and he leaned on your shoulder.

"Herbivore." He said, drifting off to sleep.

"Yea?" you answered.

"The first time I saw you, you were different. No one would fight me like how you did."

"Hhehe…"

"That is why… I… Like you…"

Your eyes widened, and he fell asleep. The both of you stayed there, under the clear blue sky.

~end of chapter 5~

_Mukuro: Kufufu… You're so romantic Hibari Kyoya._

_Hibari:*twitches and looks at me* Herbivore. Delete this chapter. Who is this stupid herbivore in the story._

_Me: I told you already. My friends, readers, me ANYONE.._

_Hibari: *looks away*Hmph.. Just delete it._

_Me: NOOOOOOO! Anyways, plz review and read next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: ON THE MOVE**

During PE, the teacher announced that there will be an item we have to present to the school. Dancing. You used to do Hip hop lessons, so it was ok, but everyone just slacked off. You heard footsteps coming towards you. Turning around, you saw Hibari Kyoya. Everyone froze, except you.

"Osu! Hibari!" He was in your class. For once, he attended at least one lesson.

"Ok… so… The theme for this year is K-pop. We will be dancing to a song called, Lucifer. [first name] chan. You came from Korea, so is it ok if you help us with the dance?"

"Yea sure! I used to do hip hop lessons so.. hehe" Then you eyed Hibari.

"Sensei! Hibari will be joining as well! We will do a solo part!" By this time, you felt a murderous aura coming from him.

"Herbivore.. How dare you drag me into this?"

"What? It's fun!" The class listened to the song and their reactions were better than you thought. They loved the song. The teacher divided the class into groups of six, except for you and Hibari, for you were doing a solo.

"Each group will choreograph their own dance moves." You looked at Hibari, who wasn't paying attention. You poked him in the ribs.

"Oi! Pay attention!"

"[first name] chan. You can practice separately in the dance studio. The CD should be in the player."

You dragged Hibari with you. Arriving at the studio, you walked inside.

"Do you know how to dance?"

"Hmph.."

As you taught Hibari the dance moves, you would get frustrated sometimes, because he wasn't listening, but he still learnt the moves. He wasn't so bad at dancing.

_(A FEW WEEKS LATER)_

The day of the 'On The Move' concert was here. Each group wore costumed they wanted to wear. You and Hibari wore casual jeans with a hoodie.

"Ok, Hibari! We have to wear the hood over our heads."

"Hmph." The both of you put the hood on. No one could tell if you were a girl or a boy. As you went backstage, and everyone settled in the hall, the song started. Each group danced the dance moves they choreographed, and as it was your turn, you walked out on stage in time with the music. As you dance, the hood stayed on your head, and you would take slight glimpses of Hibari if he was dancing. Miraculously, he was. The dance ended and as your class walked out of the school hall, a huge wave of girls came running towards you and Hibari.

"Ano… You were so good at dancing! What is your name? I'm sure you are popular!" They asked. You took your hood off and the girls gasped.

"Oh shoot… SUMIMASEN [first name] SAN! WE DIDN'T MEAN T-"

"hehe… it's ok… although I did look like a guy.."

At Hibari's side, girls asked the same thing. When he took off his hood, it was as if everyone turned to stone.

"EVERYONE! RETREAT OR YOU WILL BE BITTEN TO DEATH! RETREAT!"and everyone ran away, faster than the wind. Luckily, no one was bitten to death.

"Hey Hibari.." you called.

"What."

"You know… you should…"

"Stop wasting time."

"Well… you should… smile more…"

"Hmph.." and he walked away.

_HIBARI'S POV_

I'll only smile for you, [first name]

_NORMAL POV_

After the long day at school. You were walking home, listening to your music on your earphones, nodding to the beat when you heard.

"Oi. Herbivore." You stopped walking and turned around to meet the committee chairman.

"Uhhhh… hello.."

"What are you listening to."

"Uh.. One Night Star…"

"Hm." Then he took your left ear piece and put it in his ear. He walked off, causing you to be dragged along.

After a few moments, you realised that you were walking the path towards your home. When you reached your house, you took out your earpiece, then Hibari's and put them in your pocket.

"See ya tomorrow Hibari." You turned around and walked to the letterbox. Opening it, you saw a letter and opened it. It said, 'To [first name] [last name]. You have been chosen to be Vongola X's Ice guardian.' Looking inside the envelope, you saw something. 'What is this ring doing here?' you thought. Before you went into your house, you looked to your side. 'WHAT! HIBARI LIVES NEXT DOOR!'

~end of chapter 6~

_Me: Hehehehehehehe…. What will happen?_

_Hibari: Pathetic.. I would never smile infront of a herbivore._

_Me: Tch. Shut your mouth you carnivore. Also, if you don't like it, then why are you reading it?_

_Mukuro: Kufufufu.. Hibari Kyoya secretly likes the story…_

_Me: Anyways.. plz review and read next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: GUARDIANS OF VONGOLA DECIMO**

"Huh… so I am the ice guardian, Ryohei is sun, Yamamoto is rain, Gokudera is storm, Lambo is lightening, you are sky, the boss and you don't know the cloud or mist guardians yet?" you asked. Tsuna nodded.

"And we have to battle with the Varia?"

'nod'

"To get the other half of the rings?"

'nod'

"YAY! I always wanted to be in the mafia!"

"WHAT! WHY!"

"Because my parents are. They used to train me how to fight, just incase."

"Wow, [first name] san… You are so cool about this…"

"Thanks little bro!" you ruffled his messy hair.

(DURING THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE MEETING)

"Kyo san. Students won't stop smoking in secret school areas." Kusakabe said.

"Hmph. I'll bite them to death."

"Oi Hibari!" you called out. "You know that you are very popluar now, after the 'On The Move' concert thingy? Congrats to you!"

You saw Hibari's eye twitch.

"*sigh* meeting's over. [first name]. Stay here." As the rest of the members left, you sat at your desk in the meeting room.

"Why do I have to stay?" you asked. Hibari walked over to your seat. He then took your hand and took you to the reception room. When the both of you arrived, he locked the door, and looked at the ring on your finger.

"Hm. So you have the ring too."

"Huh? What do you mean, 'too'?"

"Hm. Yours has a snowflake on it. Mine has a cloud." He said.

"Oh… so you must be the guardian of cloud… so we only need to know who the mist guardian is."

"Oi. Herbivore. What are you talking about." You explained the whole, 'Vongola' things to Hibari. He didn't seem to be listening.

"And Tsuna is the boss, and we are the guardians. Are you going to join?" you asked. Suddenly, he leaned across the desk to be centimetres away from your face.

"Only if you do, [first name]."

"Uhh… well… I accept to be the guardian, so you will join right?"

"Hmm… because you are." After this sentence, he closed the gap between you and him, and he kissed your forehead. You stayed there, surprised from his sudden action.

"You are mine now, herbivore. Now get to class."

_(AFTER SCHOOL)_

The guardians had to go to Tsuna's house, but Hibari wasn't with the group. When you arrived, you were greeted by Tsuna's mum, Bianchi and some kids. Unfortunately, Gokudera fainted for some reason. Yamamoto carried Gokudera and everyone went upstairs. Everyone sat down around the room to discuss about the battle.

"Tsu-kun! A handsome friend of yours is here!" Tsuna's mum called from downstairs.

"Huh? Who would be here?" Tsuna asked.

"[first name]. Go get the door." Reborn said.

"Ok." As you walked downstairs, you saw a familiar figure at the door.

"Hibari? Wh-"

"Hm. Where's everyone else."

"Uh… follow me…" You led Hibari to Tsuna's room and opened the door.

"HIE! HIBARI SAN! Wh-wha-what are you doing here?"

"Decimo. Hibari is your cloud guardian."

"EHHHHHH! RE-REBORN! WHE-"

Dame-tsuna. He is the strongest guardian you have!"

"HUH! *sigh* So we only need to find out who the mist guardian is…"

"I have a feeling that it will be Mukuro… who knows…" you said.

"Hmph. I'm going." Hibari walked out of the room.

"[first name]. You can go too." Reborn said.

"Huh? Ok…"

You walked out of Tsuna's house and chase up to Hibari.

"Oi! Wait up!" Hibari stopped walking and turned to you.

"Your too loud."

"Uh… sorry…"

_(FEW DAYS LATER)_

"Gokudera! Did you win?"

"No! I have failed you Juudaime! I'm so sorry!"

"Eh! Gokudera kun! It's alright! Friends are more important to me than rings."

"Juudaime…." Gokudera said with watery eyes.

"What about Lambo and Ryohei?" you asked.

"Turf top won, Lambo lost." Gokudera said.

"Really? Why did Lambo lose?"

"I interfered. He could've died." Tsuna said.

"Really?"

"I'm sorry [first name] san…"

"No. You did the right thing. It won't be good if we lost a dear friend."

"[first name] san…" Tsuna said with wide eyes.

"Soooo, who's next to battle?"

"Yamamoto kun."

"Really? Well tell him I said good luck." You walked off after ruffling Tsuna's chocolate brown hair.

_(NEXT DAY)_

As you walked in the school, you saw Yamamoto surrounded by girls.

"Yamamoto kun! Did you get hurt?" Some asked.

"Oh! It's nothing!."

"Yamamoto Takeshi. Follow me." You called out.

"Oh? Sure!" The both of you walked away from the crowd.

"How did the battle go?"

"Oh! The Mafia game? I won! It was fun!"

"Really! That's a relief."

"Yup! Next is the Mist guardian's battle, which is today."

"I should go watch… I was always thinking who the mist guardian would be.."

_(AT THE BATTLE)_

"Woah! She is like the girl version of Mukuro!"

"Hmmm….. Who knows if she IS Mukuro…"

"No… My hyper Intuition tells me that she isn't Mukuro…" Tsuna said..

"You defended me boss… Arigato.." AND SHE KISSED TSUNA ON THE CHEEK!

The battle soon started and different illusions were used, until Chrome's trident broke, and she collapsed… Her organs started to go missing.

"What a weak illusionist…" Mammon said.

"Kufufu… Who did this to my Chrome…"

"Oh shoot…" you said…

"M- MU-MUKURO!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Kufufu… Nice to meet you again, Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Mukuro looked at you.

"And [first name] [last name]. I have been wanting to see you while in prison…"

"Tch… Get on with the battle." You said. Floors started to break apart and illusions turned to real illusions. As Mammon lost her guard, she was defeated by Mukuro. As Mukuro started fading away, he said, "I hope to see you soon, [first name] [last name]."

~end of chapter 7~

_Mukuro: Kufufu. I new I'd win._

_Me:Hehehe… Not bad… But you're still not the strongest guardian…_

_Mukuro: Oya?_

_Hibari: Stupid herbivore.._

_Me: Plz review and read next chapter!_


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: CONTINUATION**

As the meeting of the committee ended, you stayed in the room to talk to Hibari.

"Oi, Hibari. You know that it is your turn today, right?"

"My turn for what."

"Huh! You don't know? For the rings…."

"Hmph."

_(NEXT DAY)_

Walking up to the school roof, you opened the door and found Hibari looking down onto the school grounds. He heard you open the door and turned to you.

_HIBARI'S POV_

I wander why she didn't come to see my battle yesterday.

_NORMAL POV_

You walked over to Hibari, only to be glared at.

"Why weren't you at my battle yesterday." He asked with a cold voice.

"Oh! Because I knew you were strong enough, and I knew you would win… SEE! You haven't even gotten one single scratch! You did… win… right?"

"Hmph. Of course. They disturbed the peace of Namimori."

"I KNEW IT!" you said, shooting your arms in the air… (somehow resembling Ryohei)

"Your battle is today."

"Yeahh… I know… You will be there right?"

"Hmm." And he walked away.

_(AT THE BATTLE, THE SWIMMING POOL)_

"Battle start!" one of the pink-haired girls said. Your opponent was a blonde-haired girl with sky blue eyes. Her fashion sense was… interesting, and her weapons were fans. As she came running towards you, you thought she would start attacking, but she threw her fans, and the swooped across the pool like a boomerang. The water froze.

"Wao…" you said.

"Tch… jealous?"

"Nup! Thanks for letting me able to walk across now!" you smirked and ran across the iced pool and stopped at the centre. You sensed something coming down towards you. You started twirling your rod above your head and two fans whizzed down onto your twirling rod and broke.

"Tch… I've got spares you know…" The girl said.

_(TIME SKIP)_

The bothe of you were about to fall onto the floor. Both of you were scratched, bruised and had deep cuts. Without much choice, the both of you fell to the floor. Suddenly, Belphegor came up to the girl, with a serious face and threw knives at you. (I wander why Bel cares about the girl?) The knives got closer and closer and you got ready to feel the stabbing pain, when tonfas and a trident defended you.

"M- MUKURO! HIBARI SAN!" Tsuna yelled.

"Due to both teams' members interfering, we can not disqualify both teams. Our only option would be for all the Vongola and Varia members to fight the opposite team members for the rest of the ring. Battle start!" One of the pink-haired girls said. To weal to fight, and too weak to stand up, you fainted.

_(TIME SKIP)_

You woke up from some bobbing up and down movement. Opening your eyes, you found yourself being carried by Hibari… Bridal style…

"Uhh Hibari… You can put me down now... I can walk…"

"No… You're too weak…"

"Uh… but… HEY! WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE BATTLE! DID WE LOSE! OMG I FAINTED DURING THE LAST BATTLE! ARRRGH!"

"Hmph… Of course we won. The ring is on your finger. Now shut up."

"Uhh ok… You can still let me go now…" Hibari put you down on the floor. This was when you noticed a certain pineapple head beside you.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kufufufu… I was worried about you [first name] chan~ Let me carry you now."

"Go away you herbivore." And Hibari hit Mukuro in the head with a firm fist.

"Hibari Kyoya. You are so harsh." And Mukuro faded away. As you took a step to walk, it was as if someone starting jabbing knives through your whole body. You lost balance and started to fall. Expecting to fall onto the hard floor, you closed your eyes, but instead, you landed on something soft. Looking up, you saw that Hibari had caught you.

"I told you, you were weak." And he picked you up, bridal style again… As you arrived in your home, he continued to carry you to your room. Opening the door, he put you down on your bed.

"Where's the first aid kit." He asked. You could have been mistaken but he sounded a tiny bit worried.

"Huh? Uh… I can help myself! AHAHAHA… You can g-"

"Where is it."

"Uhhh. In the bathroom, in the cupboard under the sink…" Hibari left the roomand came back with the kit. He sat infront of you and took your arm.

"Wao… Deep cut there."

"Uhhh… The girl cut me with her fan.. ehehehe… clumsy me…."

"Hmph." After Hibari bandaged you, he stood up.

"Hey! Wait. You've got some cuts on your cheeks." You pulled him back down, and he sat infront of you.

"Hmph… only some cuts…"

"Uhh yeah… I'll fix it for you."

As you put some disinfectant on his cuts, he would sometimes flinch.

"If it hurts, you can tell me."

"Hmph. It doesn't hurt."

"Tch… Yes Mr. Tough guy."

As you finished fixing Hibari's cuts, he stood up and walked to the door. He stopped and turned.

"If you don't come to school tomorrow, I'll bite you to death."

_TSUNA'S POV_

I hope [name] san will be okay…

_NORMAL POV_

The next day, you woke up from a deep sleep and looked at the time.

"OH SHOOT! IT'S ALREADY 8:30AM! I'LL BE BITTEN TO DEATH!" Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oi. You are late. Where are you."

"Uhhh… Who is this again?"

"…Hibari… Kyoya…"

"OH! Uhmmm… I'm… home…"

"*sigh* The baby said you should rest."

"Huh? Oh Reborn! Oh… ok… but isn't there some work I have to do for the committee?"

"I'll bring them to you, after school."

"ok.. OH! Uhh… Hibari…"

"What."

"Are you going to bite me to death?"

"Hmph." Then he hung up.

"YES NO SCHOOL!"

As you spent the rest of your day at home on your laptop, you waited for the work to come. It was 3:30pm. Hibari should be here. You lied down on your couch and continued to do work on your laptop, when the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" you called out. You sat up and Hibari walked in with Kusakabe, who was holding a stack of papers.

"Woah… so much…" You said, taking the stack of papers and putting it on a desk.

"That's what you get for not coming to school." Hibari said, coldly. Kusakabe got a phone call and when he hung up, he turned to Hibari.

"Kyo san. Some students are being bullied."

"Hmph. You can handle them." And Kusakabe left.

"Uh… you can go as well…"

"Hm." Hibari walked to the stack of papers, sat down on a chair and started looking through them. You sat down on the chair opposite him.

"So… I have to stamp these?"

"Hmph." And miraculously, Hibari helped you.

_(TIME SKIP)_

"PHEW! That was a lot!"

"*yawn*hm." It was about 5:00pm.

"hey… you didn't get to eat right?"

"hmph."

"ok! I shall make dinner." You walked out of the room to the kitchen.

_(TIME SKIP)_

When you served the food, Hibari was on the chair, with Hibird, comfortable in his black nest of hair.

"Oh! I should get some seed for you Hibird!" You went into the kitchen and came back out with a plate of seeds. As you sat in your chair, Hibird flew to the plate and started pecking on the seeds.

"What are you doing to Hibird."

"Huh? OH! Hibari! You are awake! I made dinner. You can eat as much as you want… Hibird was eating some seeds."

"Hm." As he started eating, you stared at him. 'Wow… I've never seen him eat before. He eats in such a grand manner.' You thought.

"Hm? What are you staring at."

"Uhhh… Well… is the food nice?"

"Hmph… not bad." Dinner consisted of [your choice of food].

"Hehe… I'm glad." Whe the both of you finished eating, you took the dishes to the kitchen and started to wash them. As you were finishing off, you could out.

"Hey Hibari! You can watch the TV if you wa-" Suddenly, you felt something wrap around your waist. You looked down and saw Hibari's arms wrapped around you. He rested his chin on your shoulder.

"Uhmmm… Hibari…"

"Hm. You done yet…" He said softly, talking into your hair.

"Uh… no… Just a few more dishes…"

"Hm." He let go of your waist and walked out of the kitchen. You heard him turn the TV on. As you finished washing the dishes, you walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch next to Hibari. He was watching a random TV show with Hibird on his head. You giggled.

"Hm? Why are you giggling."

"Huh? Oh because. I can't believe someone as cold as you have a liking to small animals and children."

"Hmph. TV shows are stupid. What movies do you have."

"Uhhh… Well… I have Despicable Me, Spirited away, Totoro, Castle in the Sky and Paranormal Activity 3."

"Hm. The last movie."

"Oh… It's a scary movie…"

"Hmph. Turn it on." Putting the CD in the DVD player, you slumped on the couch.

"I hate scary movies." Pouting, you didn't notice Hibari smirking. As the movie started, you curled up in a ball and Hibird flew to you and plopped on your head. He was scared too.

_(TIME SKIP)_

The movie was horrible. The mother was missing, the daughters were possessed and the father was killed. Peeking through one eye, Hibari just stared at the TV screen. Soon, you fell asleep and the movie ended. Hibari yawned and looked at you. Carrying you, bridal style, he took you to your room and put you down on the bed. He pulled the blankets up to your chin, and moved your hair out of your face. He SMILED. NOT SMIRKED. As he was leaving, he looked at Hibird and said, "Take care of her."

"Ok~" and Hibird flew to the side of your pillow and slept.

_(NEXT MORNING)_

"Sakura~ saku~ Mai ochiru~ nani mo nai~ boku no te no ue~ Hakanakute~ Yasashikute~ Kowaresou~ Kimi mitai na hana~~~~" You woke up from a very familiar song.

"Urgh… I thought I turned the alarm off for Saturdays…" You stretched your hand to the sound and pressed, what it seemed, like something very fluffy.

"Huh? What's thi- HIBIRD! What are you doing here?"

"Good morning~~"

"uhhh… Good morning.." Getting out of your bed, you went to the bathroom, brushed your teeth and took a shower. When you came out, you saw Hibird flying around the room.

"You're very energetic today Hibird. I'll give you breakfast." You got some seeds and put them on your plate. Making your own meal, you sat at yhe table with Hibird eating beside you.

"I should go grocery shopping. Wanna come?"

"Yes~ Yes~"

_(TIME SKIP)_

"Phew! So much sales today. I bought so much!" Arriving home, you put some grocery in the fridge. The doorbell rang, and you opened the door.

"Hibari! Good mornig." It was the first time you saw him without the uniform. He wore a greyish white pants with a loose black shirt.

"Hm. Hibird."

"Oh yea! HIBIRD!" you called out and the fluff ball came flying towards the door and sat on Hibari's head.

"Hmph. Follow me."

"Huh?" He glared at you with his stares.

"Oh ok!" and you followed him across the road.

~end of chapter 8~

_Mukuro: Kufufufufufufufufu_

_Me: You've got more 'fu' s in your laugh today._

_Mukuro: Kufufufu… I wander what is going to happen._

_Hibari: hmph *slightly blushes*_

_Me: AWWW YOU BLUSHED HIBARI! Anyways… plz review and read next chapter! Soz for the late update…_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: WHERE DO YOU THINK HE IS TAKING YOU?**

"Uhh… Hibari? Where are we going?"

"Hmph. Just follow."

"Ok…" Following him, you went to the train station.

"Two tickets." He said. As you waited for the train, it was so awkward.

"So… Hiba-"

"Ano…. Excuse us, but what is your name? You are so good looking!" These random girls came running to Hibari, crowding around. 'Oh no…' you thought. 'They will be bitten to death.'

"Excuse me ladies, but you wouldn't want to stay too close to him." You said, walking towards them.

"Tch… Who are you? His girlfriend?" one said.

"Tch… Who are you? A female dog?" You replied back.

"Why you…" she nearly slapped your face, when someone clenched her arm.

"Your crowding… I'll bite you to death." Hibari took out his tonfas and the girls gasped and ran away.

"Ahh… You know I could've stopped her."

"Hmph. As the train came, you walked in and when you arrived at your destination, you noticed that he took you to the amusement park.

"Uh… Hibari, I only have $20."

"Hmph."

_(TIME SKIP)_

As the both of you walked in the park, a group of girls passing by looked at Hibari and blushed.

"Kufufu…"

"WOAH! HIBARI! Why did you laugh like that? It was TOTALLY like mukuro…"

"Kufufu… You have quite a bright ear[name] chan." Just then Hibari started fading into Mukuro.

"HEY! WHY YO-"

"Oi. Herbivore." Just then the real Hibari stood behind you, slightly panting.

"Huh? Hibari? How did you know I was here?"

"The baby told me."

"Kufufu… That Arcobaleno is always so smart."

"Go away Mukuro!" you said.

"Kufufu… I will never give up on making you mine." And he faded away.

"What were you doing with that herbivore…"

"Nothing… HEY! What about Hibird!"

"Hmph. He must've swapped him with an illusion."

"*Sigh* well, I'm gonna go ho-" Then Hibari took your hand and kept walking through the amusement park. As you passed a candy store, you told Hibari that you wanted to go in.

"hmph… Be quick."

"OK!"

After at least 10 minutes, you came back out.

"That was not quick."

"Hehe… Sorry, but there were so many things!"

"Hmph." You handed him a coke-flavoured jelly bean.

"Try it. It's nice!"

"I hate swee-" You shoved the jelly bean in his mouth, and he stabbed you with one of his glares.

"It's nice right!"

"Hm.."

As the both of you were walking along, these random people came up to you.

"Hello there! We are holding a photoshoot competition for couples like you! We will put the pictures on a board and whoever couple wins, will get a couple phone! Second place, you get a silver couple necklace and third place we will give you a gift voucher! Would you like to try?"

"Uh… No… I'm bus-" Then the girls took you and Hibari to the place where the photo shoot was taking place.

_(TIME SKIP)_

"The first photo shoot will be a punk style concept." You came out of the changing rooms with tight leather pants, knee high boots, leather jacket, red lipstick with your hair tied up into a high pony tail. You had to say, you looked like a slut…

"*sigh* Do I have to do this…" You said to yourself. Just then, Hibari's curtain opened and standing there, was a more tough looking version of Hibari. He held a motorcycle helmet, and wore a leather jacket on his shoulders, boots, black jeans with several chains hanging from the pocket.

"WOW! PERFECT! Now please come here for the photos!" the woman said.

_(TIME SKIP)_

"The next concept will be a cute, country style. Your bird can be in the photo shoot as well."

Changing out of all the leather clothing was so annoying. For the cute country style look, you wore a checkered, red and navy blue skirt, leggings, ankle high brown boots, and had your hair plaited into two pony tails. Hibari wore a hat which looked a lot like the hat from Michael Jackson's Smooth Criminal Music Video. It was white with a black riboon. With that, he wore a white and blue checkered shirt, unbuttoned, with a white short sleeve shirt underneath. H e wore his normal shoes with blue jeans.

"MY! WHAT A LOVELY CONCEPT FOR YOU TWO!" The photographer said.

"Urgh… I hope this is the last concept.. This is like… Torture…"

"No! The next one will be the last one!"

"OHHHH! DAMN…"

"Hmph.." Hibari added.

_(TIME SKIP)_

"Oh shoot… You serious miss? You serious!" You said.

"Yes, Yes! Now get changed!" After a few moments, you came back out and everyone gasped.

"MY! YOU LOOK GORGEOUS DEAR!" You wore a sky blue dress, which came to a few centimetres above your knee. It was elegant and just suited you. Your [hair colour] hair was curled into soft waves and draped over your shoulders. (I can't bother going into detail, but you were just sooo beautiful) Waiting infront of you was Hibari. He wore a white long sleeve shirt, black necktie, black vest and white pants. He still had the hat from the previous concept. Ma, he looked so gentle like that.

_(TIME SKIP)_

The pictures of 4 different couples were put up on a big board. Everyone had the same concept. Your, 'punk' styled concept looked so… gloomy… The lighting was dim as well. Hibari leaned against the motorcycle looking away from the camera, while you sat on the motorcycle.

_FLASHBACK_

"Ok now… Kyoya kun, hug [name] chan from behind."

"WAH! Wh-why?"

"Hmph."

"Mou~~ Why? You're a great couple! Fine…. I'll do another pose…"

_END FLASHBACK_

The next picture was the country style picture. Hibird was perched on your head. As you looked up, Hibari leaned over you to pat the bird's head… Smiling ever so slightly.

_FLASHBACK_

"Ok now, Kyoya kun can hold up [name] chan's chin and looke into her eyes, while the bird is on her head."

"Hmph…"

"Erghh… Can we do something else?"

"… Fine…" You could tell that Hibari didn't like the photographer.

_END FLASHBACK_

The last concept, was a formal concept. The photo had Hibari pulling your arm towards him, as you were falling. (Don't get it? If you watched Kaichou was Maid sama, when Usui and Misaki went to the Footman audition and Usui kinda pulled Misaki towards him? Or more like in Ouran High School Host club, when Hikaru and Kaoru were cosplaying, and Kaoru faked a heart attack, and when he was falling, Hikaru pulled on his arm?)

_FLASHBACK_

"Ok! Because this is the last concept, why don't [name] chan kiss Kyoya kun on the cheek?"

"Uhhh… That is a bit…. Ummm… I think I should go now.." And you turned to walk away, but tripped over a cord and you were falling, when someone caught your arm and tugged. At that moment, there was a flash.

"WOW! GREAT! GREAT! EXCELLENT!"

_END FLASHBACK_

Staring at the pictures, different people came up and put stickers on their favourite couples. A few moments later, the results were out. Thirs place, nup. Second place, nup. First place, nu-. WHAT! You and Hibari blinked in shock. As you received the phone, you didn't know how you felt..

"Hmmm… The phone isn't that bad, right Hibari?"

"Hmph…"

"HEY! Wanna ride anything? There's lots of rides here.."

"hmph.." and he pointed to the haunted house.

"Uh… Hibari… You do know that I am not a big fan of horror? Hibird doesn't like it too!" You tried to make excuses to not go, but it didn't work for him. He just walked off towards the haunted house, dragging you along. You had to sit in a cart that would take you around the place. You got in the cart, with Hibari next to you. As the cart moved into the haunted house, it was pitch black. You could hear screams from the people who were before you. Hibird snuggled into your hair. It was scared too.

_(TIME SKIP)_

"AHHHHH!" A skeleton dropped on the both of you. Hibari just threw it away, but you were pale and shocked so much, that you didn't notice that you were hugging Hibari's arm.

"Hi-hibari… I'm scared."

"Hmph… Stay quiet."

"You're so mean." Then the cart stopped.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Hmph… These things happen in all haunted houses."

"Oh… Oka-" Suddenly, you felt a cold arm wrap around your shoulders. It wasn't Hibari, because you were holding onto his arm.

"Woah… Woah! Hibari… Please stop this thing…" And to your surprise, he punched the pervert away from you with one of his tonfas.

"I hate these rides…" You said. After the incident of the pervert, Hibari new, you were gonna die of shock soon, so he wrapped his arms around you, making you feel secure. As the ride came to an end, you stepped off the cart.

"Hey Hibari! Want something to eat?"

"Hm."

The both of you walked to a nearby restaurant in the amusement park.

"Good afternoon, madame, sir." The waiter said, as he looked at you, slightly blushing.

_HIBARI'S POV_

How dare he look at my [first name] in that way…

_NORMAL POV_

The waiter led you to a table near the window.

"Thankyou." You said and sat down on the chair.

"Ne, Hibari. What do you wanna eat?"

"Hmph…" He glanced at the menu.

"Set B lunch…" He said, looking out the window. Suddenly, the same waiter came up to your table.

"Are you ready to order?" He asked.

"Ummm… Not yet… I don't know what I should eat."

"Ahh… Then I shall help you choose." And the waiter leaned forward to be only a few centimetres away from you. As he explained all the food and stuff, Hibari interrupted.

"One set B lunch. One set A lunch." He said sharply, giving the waiter 'the' death stare.

"Y-yes!" he said and walked off.

"Man he was bugging me… So persistent." You said.

"Hmph…" He looked away, somewhat relieved… In his own way…

As lunch was served and put on the table, you picked up your knife to cut the huge sandwich, and noticed Hibari not even touching his food.

"Hey… Aren't you gonna eat?" You asked.

"Hmph… Yours looks better than mine…" He said, without taking his eyes off your food.

"Uh… Ok…" you said and swapped the plates, but he still didn't touch the food until he spoke.

"Too big. Cut it out for me."

"Huh?"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Uh… y-yes…" and without much choice, you cut out the sandwich into smaller pieces.

"There now eat up."

"Hmph.." and he pointed to his slightly open mouth.

"You have hand ya' know…"

"Hmph… I'll bite you to de-"

"FINE! Anything, but biting to death.*sigh*." You grabbed a piece of sandwich you cut and shoved it in Hibari's mouth. He chewed on it slowly, and you took a bite out of your sandwich. This process was repeated until you ate everything. Looking at Hibari, you giggled.

"What." He snapped.

"Haha! You've got something on your face."

"Hm? Where." You took a napkin and wiped his chin.

"There all gone now!" You smiled, and you could've have been mistaken, but his eyes slightly widened. (I wander why?Here it is!)

_HIBARI'S POV_

_(FLASHBACK TO WHEN HE WAS FIVE)_

"Mummy, the sandwich is too big."

"Oh is it? Then I'll cut it for you Hibari Kun."

"Thankyou mummy."

"There. Now you can eat by yourself right?"

"No. AHHH *opens mouth wide*"

"*sigh* Ok Hibari kun. But this is the last time."

"Yes mummy!"

_(AFTER EATING THE FOOD)_

"Hibari kun. You have something on your face."

"Really? Where is it mummy?"

"*cleans his chin* There. All gone now. *smiles*"

"Thankyou mummy!"

"*hugs Hibari* Oh! You are the sweetes and best son in the whole wide world!"

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Tch… that was the last time she ever fed me… hmph… memories are for herbivores…

_NORMAL POV_

"Hey Hibari! It cost 20 dollars! And I just had the right amount of money! Isn't that lucky?"

"hm."

"Okayyy… One last ride! The falls! HERE WE COME!" and you dragged Hibari to the ride. (The falls is like, you go on a long cart thingy, and it rides on water. When you come to the end, it falls down a steep hill thingy… Very steep…)

As the cart went around the course, you admired the displays people put out. As the finale of the ride came, it went down fast, and you and Hibari didn't notice a camera.

_(AFTER THE RIDE)_

"MAN THAT WAS EPIC!"

"hmph." You walked out of the gift shop and straight past the photo shop. Hibari walked behing you and stopped at the photo shop, to buy the picture of you and him on the ride. You had your hands up in the air, while Hibari looked at you… smiling…

_(TIME SKIP)_

"Thanks for the great day Hibari. Although Mukuro kinda stuffed it up in the beginning."

"Hmph…" Hibari turned to walk to his house when you grabbed his arm.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot." You rummaged through your bag and took out 3 pictures.

"The woman at the photoshooting place gave me the pictures we took. You know, the concept ones?"

"Hmph." And he took th pictures.

"See ya!" And you went home. Surely, Hibari won't keep the picture… will he?

_(MONDAY)_

Patrolling the school grounds you wore a white long sleeve shirt (the school uniform shirt), red neck tie, black converse shoes and black denim shorts, with the jacket on your shoulders.

"LAMBO! STOP!" You turned around to see Tsuna chasing Lambo. Unfortunately, Lambo fell over and a purple machine flew out of his hair. You though 'woah… how can that thing fit in his hair?' and the machine fell on top of you. Opening your eyes, you weren't at school.

"Woah… Where am I?"

~end of chapter 9~

_Hibari: *growls*_

_Me: hehehehehe…. Soft side of Hibari Kyoya… Plz review and read next chapter!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Thankyou for the comments you gave me! I'M SO HAPPY! Also, Recently, I went to an anime convention in Sydney, and guess who I cosplayed as…. HIBARI KYOYA! It was epic and many ppl took pics of me! And next time I go, I was thinking which character I should cosplay as, and I came up with three ppl.**_

_**Mukuro (TYL)**_

_**Colonello**_

_**Byakuran**_

_**My parents want me to do Byakuran, cuz they think I suit him… I also looovvveee marshmallows! So plz, in the comments, tell me which one, and hopefully, I will decide on one.. THANKYOU! Now happy reading!**_

**CHAPTER 10: TO THE FUTURE**

"Woah… Where am I?" you looked around to see that you were infront of a beautiful Japanese tyled house.

"One night star~One night star~ ah~ ah~" you looked up to see Hibird.

"Hey Hibird! Long time no see! Who taught you to sing my favourite song?"

"Hibari~ Hibari~"

"[name] san! [name] san?" Kusakabe came towards you running.

"Kusakabe! You look… older than usual…"

"[name] san… you look younger than usual… I see… the young tenth generation is here… Ah! [name] san. You have been hit by the ten year bazooka. You are ten years in the future now, but you won't be able to go back to the past, until you defeat the Millefiore family."

"Woah… Is this family bad or-"

"Kusakabe Tetsuya. Go tell Lal Mirch that the young Ice guardian has arrived."

"Yes, Kyo san." Turning around you saw a much older version on Hibari Kyoya, wearing a black Yukata.

"You? Your Hibari? WOAH!"

"Hm." Hibari had the same face features, but was way taller and had shorter hair. As Hibari stepped down from the balcony, he walked to you.

"Wow… You've grow-" Then he pulled you into a warm embrace.

"Ummm…."

"… I missed you while you were in Italy." He said with a quiet voice.

"Huh? Italy?"

_(ABOUT 15 MINUTES AGO)_

As you (TYL version) finished your long mission in Italy, the first person you were going to see was Hibari. You ran as fast as possible and arrived at the familiar Japanese styled house when, in a blink you were surrounded in pink smoke.

_(BACK TO THE NORMAL SITUATION)_

Hibari let go of you.

"So, I finished a mission in Italy?"

"Hm. It took you two months…"

"Oh well… I'm back… In a way…"

"hmph… wait here."

Hibari went back into the house and you sat on the balcony. A few minutes later, he came out wearing a suit.

"Follow me." He said. You followed him and found out that the house connected to another house.

"Uhhhh… where are we?"

"Vongola HQ." As an automatic door opened, you saw Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna. So happy to know that they were safe, you ran to them and hugged them.

"I'm so happy you're safe! I thought something happened to you guys!"

"Get off me, stupid woman." Gokudera said.

"Ma~ Ma~. Everyone's here so don't fight."

"H-HIBARI SAN!" Tsuna yelled.

"Hmph. Shut up herbivore."

"Y-YES!"

"[first name]. We need to talk." Reborn was serious. You followed him to a separate room.

"What is it Reborn?"

"Ten years in the future… Your parents are killed by the Millefiore family."

"WHAT! WHY!"

"You are Tsuna's guardian. That is why."

"Grrrr! I'll beat the crap out of them. I'LL STRANGLE THEM! I'LL SKALP THEM AND THEN SKIN THEM!"

"hmph… Nice attitude. That will get you going throughout the battles."

"It's for my parents. I'll destroy them for sure." Then you felt a warm sensation on your finger. Looking down, you saw flames emitting from your ring, a colour of silver with tints of blue.

"Hmph. You have a strong resolve that lit up your ring."

"WOAH! AWESOME!"

"Here. These are your box weapons." And Reborn threw you 3 boxes. It was silver with blue snowflakes on it.

"Also, you will be staying at Hibari's headquarters."

"HUH! Why not her-"

"There are no rooms left here."

"Fine…" and you walked out and bumped into Tsuna.

"DECIMO! What are you doing here?"

"AH! [name] san! Uhhh…. I heard what Reborn said. Are you ok?" you looked at Tsuna. His big brown eyes stared at you, still worried. Unable to resist how cute he was, you hugged him.

"OH DON'T WORRY LITTLE BRO!" You let him go. He was blushing real bad.

"O-okay…" he said.

"I wish you were my actual brother. Anyways, See ya!" and you walked off. As you walked along the corridor, you saw Haru and Kyoko.

"[name] chan! You're safe!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"I was so worried!" Haru added.

"Hehe… I'm okay…" you walked into Hibari's headquarters and to the balcony. He was sitting down, examining Hibird. Sighing, you walked up to him and sat down next to him. You sighed again.

"Hmph. Stop sighing."

"Sorry… *sigh*"

"… Is this because of what happened to your parents…"

"Yeah… Hey, I was wandering… What about your parents?"

"hmph." He was going to stand up, when you stopped him.

"C'mon. Please?"

"Hmph." And he sat back down.

"Ok, so what happened to them?"

"Murdered…"

"Oh…. By who?"

"Uncle…."

"woah….. Is this why you wanted to become stronger?"

"Hmph." He stood up.

"So! Where's my room? Reborn said that I had to stay here…" Hibari walked to a door and slid the door open. You walked in the room.

"WOAH! IT'S HUGE!"

"Hm… The baby put your clothes in the wardrobe."

"Ok. Thanks!"

"Hm. Chang and come back out. We have to go to the Vongola HQ."

"Ok." Hibari closed the door and you looked through the clothes. You took out a white tank top and a grey jacket. Coming out of the room, you followed Hibari into the meeting room. The so called Giannini was typing furiously on the computer with a blue haired woman next to him (Lal mirch). You sat down next to Tsuna.

"Ummm… [name] san? Are you alright?" he asked, still worried.

"Decimo. I told you not to worry." You gave him a warm smile.

"Everyone. We have a message." Giannini said. The monitor turned on.

"!"

"TURN THE DAMN VOLUME DOWN!" Lal shouted.

"IT IS DOWN FULLY!" Giannini answerd.

"Are your heads still attached you bunch of trash?"

"SQUALO!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Ushishishi…"

"The knife bastard!" Gokudera added.

"Damn that long-haired dude…" you said.

"Ushishishi. Wait for instructions…"

"VOI! STOP INTERRUPTING YOU IDIOT!"

"Ushishi. The Prince was bored…." They started fighting and the video cut off.

"Tch… Damn idiots."

"Loud herbivores"

"They're still scary!" Tsuna cried. Everyone walked out and into another room.

"Sorry for being extremely late."

"BROTHER!" Kyoko came running and started to cry.

"I thought you were gone!"

"Oi, don't cry Kyoko."

"*sniff* I won't."

"Awww. So sweet." You said, leaning against a wall.

"Oh yeah. I got some instructions from the Varia." Ryohei said.

"What is it?"

"That is…" Everyone went serious.

"I FORGOT TO THE EXTREME!"

"DAMN THAT LAWN HEAD!" Gokudera shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY OCTOPUS HEAD!"

"*sigh* Everyone is so… Cheerful.." Tsuna sighed. Next you followed the others to the training room.

"First off, you need to know how to light your ring." Lal said.

"I know how to." You spoke up.

"Hmph Try."

"Ok." You concentrated on defeating the Millefiore family. The ring lit up.

"WOAH! [name] san! How did you do it!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Tch… Everyone can do that." Gokudera said.

"Ma~ Ma~" Yamamoto added.

"You need a strong resolve. Mine is defeating the Millefiore family… for my parents…" You said with a slight growl.

"Wao." Hibari added.

_(TIME SKIP)_

"Woah… Decimo is stuck in a hedgehog…" You said.

"JUUDAIME!"

"TSUNA!"

"Hmph… Loud herbivores." Suddenly the hedgehog started to break apart. Tsuna appeared, back in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Vongola Gloves. Version X."

"Wow." Hibari was amused.

"DECIMO! WOW! EPIC!" As Hibari started fighting , Tsuna just bashed into the floor by himself.

"The flames are too strong for his body to resist." Lal said.

_(TIME SKIP)_

Back at Hibari's headquarters, you were listening to Hibird sing, while lying down. Soon, you fell fast asleep.

Waking up, you noticed a black jacket, replacing a blanket. Sitting up, you rubbed your sleepy eyes and looked to the side. Sitting next to you, was Hibari, wearing a purple shirt with a loosened black neck tie.

"Is this yours?" You asked handing him the jacket.

"Hm." He took his jacket. You stood up and stretched.

"Hey Hibari, can I see your room?"

"Hm." You followed him to a door opposite your room. Opening the door, you walked in.

"WOAH! ITS BIGGER THAN MINE! YOU CAN LITERALLY DO GYMNASTICS IN HERE!"

"Hmph.." He walked inside and closed the door.

"Eh? Why'd you close the door?" You asked. Hibari just walked towards you. He got closer, and closer. You kept walking backwards until your back bumped into the wall. His hands were beside your head, caging you in, and as his head came closer to your neck, you closed your eyes, but he let go of you. Suddenly the door opened.

"Kyo san. We have an unscheduled gue-"

"OSU! HIBARI!"

"Hmph."

"Ryohei! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just some business. HIBARI LET'S HAVE A DRINK! I BOUGHT EXPENSIVE ITALIAN WINE JUST FOR YOU!"

"No."

"WHAT!"

"Ahh… Sasagawa san… Kyo san does not drink."

"Oh? Hibari. You are still a kid. You can't drink yet!"

"It's not that I can't drink. I just choose not to drink." He said calmly.

"You don't drink?" You asked.

"Hmph."

_(TIME SKIP)_

"HIBARI! I CHALLENGE YOU IN A FIGHT! YOU ARE PISSING ME OFF TO THE EXTREME!"

"Hmph. If it's a fight, fine by me."

"KYO SAN! SASAGAWA SAN! PLEASE STOP!"

"Tch… They never grow up." You added. Both Ryohei and Hibari stared at you.

"What do you mean never grow up." They said in unison. You giggled.

_(TIME SKIP)_

"Oi! You have to care for Chrome to the extreme."

"I will." Bianchi answered. Later Bianchi shouted. "HER ORGANS ARE GONE MISSING!"

"CHROME!" Tsuna yelled.

"Get out of my way."

"HHHHIIIIIIEEEEE! HIBARI SAN!"

"Hmph. Everyone go out." As you waited outside with Tsuna, he couldn't stop mumbling.

"Decimo. Don't worry. Hibari always knows what he is doing." You comforted him. Then the door slid open and standing there was Hibari.

"She's surviving with her own illusions."

"Phew! I got so worried!" Tsuna said, relieved.

"Hmph. Training in 10 minutes. Be late, and I'll bite you to death."

"HHHIIIIEEEE! Y-yes!" Tsuna yelled.

"I should go to Lal…" You said.

~end of chapter 10~

_Hibari: Hmph. Hate that scene._

_Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA… I'm making you suffer… slowly._

_Hibari: hph. Hate the whole story._

_Me: I told you already, if you don't like the story don't bother reading it._

_Hibari: Hmph… I'll just keep reading._

_Me: Tch… Plz review and read next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Ok… so far for the cosplay votes…. NO ONE HAS VOTED! Plz review…. Pppllleeeaaassseeee, I would love some feed back… It wont hurt me if u b mean… I wont bite u…. so plz review and favourite and etc.. anyways, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 11: INVASION**

"SORRY TO INTERRUPT YOUR SLEEP EVERYONE! BUT THERE IS AN INVASION BY UNKNOWN PEOPLE AT THE BASE! OH!HIBARI SAN IS DEFENDING THE PLACE!" Giannini exclaimed. Waking up immediately, you ran to where Giannini said Hibari was. Arriving at your destination, you saw Hibari fighting the Millefiore family.

"hm. So these are the people who killed my parents?"you growled.

"Destroy that girl as well." One of the guys said. The people wearing the weird outfits came running towards you. You took out your rod and started attacking the people furiously. Hibari's tonfas lit up with cloud flames and he would knock them out. When most of the enemies were wiped out, these other people came. Although you continued fighting, the new guys were stronger than the previous people, and suddenly, you Hibari was chained in a ball, and you were in another. Trapped inside the chains, you heard Hibari escape. Thinking of how to break free, you got pissed and your ring lit up. The flames spread across the rod and you stabbed your weapon through the chains. As you tightened your grip on your rod, the flames form the weapon spread to the chains and iced them. You broke free and saw Hibari staring at you.

"Wao." He smirked.

"OI! There's someone behind yo-" Then he thwacked the person in the stomach.

_(NEXT DAY)_

"Huh… So, Lal, Decimo, Ryohei, Gokudera and Yamamoto went to the Millefiore base yesterday?" you asked.

"Hm." Hibari answered. He was wearing his normal yukata, while observing Hibird.

"And, Lambo, I-pin, Chrome and Kusakabe are coming with us later on today?"

"Hm."

"Is Chrome going to be ok? I mean… she isn't fully recovered yet…"

"Hmph… She will be fine."

"Oh… If you say so…"

_(TIME SKIP)_

"Woah… I look like one of the Millefiore members… Chrome! Your illusions are excellent!" you said, after the Millefiore members you were with were all beaten up.

"Th-Thankyou…" she muttered, blushing slightly. The automatic door opened, and inside was a mess. Walking around, you found Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto and Lal on the floor.

"Woah… Who did this…" you asked.

"Hmph. Herbivores." And Hibari turned around and faced a wall. He got his box weapon out, and the hedgehog expanded and broke the wall.

"Oi, Hibari. What are you doing?" you asked. Walking through the shattered wall, you saw that you were in a totally different place.

"Is the big, white, round machine ahead." Hibari said to this random man infront. His ring shattered and Chrome was kneeling on the floor.

_(TIME SKIP)_

"Damn…. Due to that hedgehog sphere thingy, we don't know what's going on insid-" Suddenly, the hemisphere cracked, and standing there, was the so-called Genkishi.

"Hmph. Weak people." He said.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE'D HIBARI GO!" You shouted. Looking around frantically, you saw a figure behind smoke, sitting on the pile of broken bricks.

"Namimori chuu~~~"

"HIBIRD!" You shouted.

"You… Do you know what happens to those who disturb my nap?" A familiar voice said.

"Eh? Since when did Hibari start taking a nap… OH! The younger version has arrived!"

"Hm? [first name] [last name]. Why are you here." He asked.

"Tell you later. But first, I am gonna crush this Genki dude."

"It's Genkishi…" the swordsman said.

"Yea, yea, Genki. Let's get the party started…" You took out your rod, stood in a fighting position, and got ready to fight.

_(TIME SKIP)_

"AAAHHHHH!" You screamed. You already had tonnes of bruises and scratches, but Genkishi finished you off with one blow. You were on the floor, next to Chrome, who had fainted. Without much strength to fight anymore, you clenched the grass under your hand, and tears rolled down your eyes. 'I'm sorry, mum, dad…" you whispered, quietly. Then you heard Hibari.

"How… Dare… You… Hurt… Her…" He was angry.

"Hmph. What a weakling." Genkishi replied.

"Only I, can bite her to death…" Suddenly, Purple flames emitted from Hibari's ring, and that was all, until everything went dark.

_(WHEN YOU WOKE UP)_

"Hmph. I can't believe I'm running away from my own weapon." You heard Hibari's low voice as you woke up. He was carrying you on his back and was running. Your head was resting on his shoulders, as he tried to run as smoothly as possible.

"Ummm… Hiba- AHH!" The cut wound on your waist hurt like hell.

"Stay quiet."

"Oh… ok…" You kept your arms around his warm neck, until you arrived at a certain room. Everyone else was there, including Shoichi.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT OUR LIVES AT RISK! EVEN THOUGH YOU DID IT FOR THE TEN YEAR LATER ME!" Tsuna yelled, clenching on the red head's shirt.

"Tsunayoshi kun. I'm sorry, but the you of this time knew you could do it." He replied. Tsuna seemed to calm down, by this sentence.

"Oi, Decimo… What happened?" you managed to ask.

"Eh? Oh… Irie kun said that he was actually on our side… by the wa- EEHHH! WHY ARE YOU ON HIBARI SAN'S BACK!" Tsuna looked at Hibari. "PLEASE DON'T BITE HER TO DEATH!"

"Ahhh… Please put the injured on the bed." Shoichi said.

"Hmph." And he put you down on the bed. Reborn just smirked, hiding his eyes with his fedora hat.

_~FLASHBACK TO HIBARI VS GENKISHI~_

"How… Dare… You… Hurt… Her…"

"Hmph. What a weakling." Genkishi replied.

"Only I can bite her to death…" Purple flames emitted from Hibari's ring and surround him.

"Hmph… Just as the baby said. To light my ring…"

_(HIBARI'S FLASHBACK)_

"Hibari. Have you tried to light your ring?"

"Hmph… No… How do you do it anyway…"

"You need a strong resolve."

"Hmph? What resolve."

"After observing you carefully, the person you care for the most is [first name]"

"Hmph. So."

"You have feelings towards her… I know you confessed." Reborn smirked. "What if Mukuro possessed her, and she hated you. What if she had to stay who Mukuro for the rest of her life? Leaving you behind?" Suddenly, Hibari's ring Lit with flames.

"I'll bite him to death…"

_(END OF HIBARI'S FLASHBACK AND BACK TO HIBARI VS GENKISHI FLASHBACK)_

"I need… to think of the person I care for the most…and… trust…" Hibari continued.

_~END OF ALL THE FLASHBACKS AND BACK TO THE NORML SITUATION~_

As Reborn fixed your wound, you sat up to listen to the other's conversations. Apparently, everyone had to go back to the past and receive the Arcobaleno seals.

"Eh? How?" Tsuna asked.

"This white machine. Spanner will help me, so you'll be safe." Shoichi answered.

"You will meet up here tomorrow with everyone and we will send you back to the past. On't worry, it won't hurt." Spanner said, with his lollipop in his mouth.

"Everyone should get some rest." Reborn said.

"Yea…" Tsuna added.

"Uh… I can't really walk with my waist wounded… ehehe…" you said.

"Hmph." And Hibari crouched down in front of you.

"Eh? What?" you said.

"Get on my back."

"HUH! No, I can wal-"

"Or I'll bite you to death."

"Oh… ok…" you slowly got on Hibari's back and all eyes were on you.

"H-Hi-Hibari san is… different.." Tsuna stuttered, with one of his epic confused faces… Hibari shot Tsuna one of his glares.

"HHIIIEEE! L-LET'S GO NOW!" Tsuna exclaimed, and Reborn just smirked.

You arrived at the Japanese house.

"Uh… You can put me down now…"

"Hmph. He carried you in the house and put you down slowly.

"Aahaha… Im heavy aren't I? Ahaha…"

"Hmph… Where's my room…"

"Uhhh… Opposite mine… Follow me." You walked slowly to the door.

"It's here. I think I should wash and rest now."

"Hmph."

(NEXT DAY)

"Are you ready to go back now?" Shoichi asked.

"Yup." Tsuna answered. "[name] san? Is your wound ok?"

"Yup! Don't worry Decimo. Ryohei's curing weapon thingy fixed up most of the wound."

"*sigh* That's a relief…"

"Ok, now. Time warp, start!" In a blink, you were back at Namimori school roof with Hibari. The others weren't here. Looking around, you saw the younger version of Kusakabe.

"KYO SAN? [name] SAN! Where were you?"

"Uhhh… We were….."

"Hmph. Kusakabe Tetsuya." Hibari walked towards the vice chairman and hit him with the tonfas. 'oh yea… The ten year later Kusakabe pissed off Hibari…' you thought.

"Oi, calm down Hibari." You said.

"Hmph." And h walked off.

"[name] san? What happened?" Kusakabe stood up. You walked towards him.

"Don't worry." You walked off, patting his shoulder.

~end of chapter 11~

_Me: ALL THE END OF TERM TESTS ARE DONE! I'M FREE TO WRITE MOR FANFICS NOW! YAY!_

_Hibari: Shut up Herbivore…_

_Me: Hey… try calling me by my name… for once in your life…. *looks serious and sad*_

_Hibari: *eyes widen a little bit* hmph….. Susan…._

_Me: THANKS KYOYA! *hugs* Plz review and read next chapter! I will b informing you guys when the last chapter will be…But don't worry! even if this whole story ends, I will write more and continue my Shoichi one! I can't stop writing so much Hibari fanfics cuz he is my FAVOURITE CHARACTER!_

_Hibari: Hmph… *somewhat happy*_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: THE ICE PACIFIER TRIAL**

The next day, you woke up and got ready for school. It was the last of the Arcobaleno trials, the Ice pacifier. As you got ready for school, you walked outside and checked your letter box. There was a letter.

"Eh? What's this?" you asked yourself. As you opened the envelope and read the information, your face went pale.

(AT SCHOOL)

"Decimo." You called.

"eh? HHIIIEEE! [name] SAN! Y-ye-yes?"

"I have to go back to Korea."

"HUH! Why? Why at this time?"

"My father is in a bad condition…. Very… very… bad… condition…"

"This is bad… Gokudera kun said he had to go back to Italy and the others have to go somewhere else as well…."

"Really? Uh oh….."

"AAAHHHH! WHAT DO I DO!"

"Decimo… relax… We'll meet with everyone in front of the school gates after school."

"O-ok…"

(AFTER SCHOOL)

"Sorry for making you wait! I had to drag a certain carnivore along!" you said, pushing Hibari. '[name] san is so cool…' Tsuna thought. As everyone walked to Tsuna's house, Gokudera was going mad, apologising to Tsuna every minute, and everyone had a frown on their faces. Arriving at Tsuna's place, everyone walked up to his room and sat down.

"Decimo… Don't be too sad…" you said.

"JUUDAIME! I HAVE FAILED YOU AS YOUR RIGHT-HAND MA-"

"No… You can't go… Everyone can't go.. I will not let anyone go anywhere, but here and finish off our battle in the future. We have to defeat Byakuran no matter what. No one can stop me from letting you guys go anywhere."

"Sawada…" Ryohei said.

"Decimo…"

"Tsuna.."

"Juudaime…"

"Hmph."

"Congratulations Sawada Tsunayoshi." A small kid appeared out of nowhere.

"I am Rindo, the guardian of the ice pacifier, and you have passed my trial."

"Eh? How? Since when?"

"Since now. My test was to test your bond between your guardians. Looking at your situation right now, you are very close to your guardians. It was lucky for [name] chan to bring Hibari along. If she hadn't, then it would mean that one of you are not close to all your guardians. At least he took part in this meeting.

"So, we passed the test?" Tsuna was confused.

"Yes. Now pull out your ring." A stream of light beamed from Rindo's pacifier and struck Tsuna's ring.

"Oh, by the way." Reborn added.

"EHHH? RE-REBORN! WHEN DID YO-"

"Shut up Dame Tsuna." And he kicked Tsuna's face.

"So now that you have received the seals, you can go back to the future tomorrow. Don't forget to pack some thigs too." Rindo said.

"By the way, Rindo." Reborn said. "Doesn't [name] look like a female version of you, if you were normal?"

"Huh?" You said. Rindo stared at you and you stared back.

"AHAHA! THE DO LOOK ALIKE!" Everyone exclaimed, except Hibari.

"HUH! *sigh* well, if I knew your normal self, then we could look like brother and sisters…" you added.

"OH! I forgot to tell you… All the letters you received, were fake… so don't worry about going back to your home towns and stuff." Rindo said.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

(NAMIMORI SHRINE)

"EHHH? Why isn't Hibari san here? And Haru, why do you have a huge backpack?" Tsuna yelled.

"Tsuna san! This was to support everyone!"

"*sigh* let's go." Reborn said, ending the ruckus.

"Yeah, Decimo. Don't worry."

"Ok…" In a blink of an eye, you were back in front of the round, white machine.

"Sorry, we took a week. Did Byakuran find out?" Tsuna asked.

"No. It has only been 10 minutes since you guys left." Shoichi added.

"Hey, Decimo. Did you realise that Hibari was here already?" You called out.

"EHHHH! HI-HIBARI SAN!"

"Hmph."

"Mmm~~ What do we have here?"

"Eh? BYAKURAN!" Tsuna yelled.

"BYAKURAN SAMA!"

"Mm? Sho chan? Oh yeah! You were spying on me for the Vongola family~~"

"Huh! How did yo-"

"I knew after two months Sho chan came to this family." Byakuran said, and ate a marshmallow.

"Oh, by the way…" he added. Then Shoichi's ring shattered.

"A… a fake?" Tsuna whispered.

"The real Mare… no, Funeral Wreaths, belong to these people." Then the guardians of the real rings appeared on a screen. One person could survive in lava.

(TIME SKIP)

"The choice battle will begin next week." Byakuran said, and his hologram disappeared.

As everyone was trying to absorb all the information, Shoichi spoke out.

"DON' WORRY EVERYONE! The Vongola tenth of this time has left you all a gift!"

"Eh? The ten year later me?" Tsuna said. You were handed boxes with the Vongola crest on it.

"You will have to open it, after you rest. After the choice battle, everyone will have to go back to the past." Shoichi added.

"Why do we have to go back?" You asked.

"Hm. You will find out, after the choice battle."

"Let's go back and get some rest now." Reborn said.

"Shoichi, Spanner. You've got some work to do right?"

"Yup. As long as I have my lollipop, I'll be wide awake." Spanner said.

Back at Vongola HQ, it was as if Tsuna was going to die soon.

"AAAHHH!"

"Dame- Tsuna. Everyone will be fine." Reborn said calmly.

"*sigh* If you say so."

As you walked back to Hibari's headquarters, you saw him lying down on the balcony and sleeping. You crouched down beside him and stared. Suddenly, you had the urge to poke his cheek. 'Nah… I shouldn't' you thought, but eventually, you poked his cheek. It was smoother than a normal male's skin. You were going to poke again when a hand grasped your wrist.

"Eek!" You let out a small squeal.

"What do you think you are doing." He said with a deadly tone.

"Uhh… um… Poking your cheek…"

"Hmph. He sat up and looked at you, but you looked up at the sky.

"Oi." He said. You turned your head to look at him, but something poked your cheek. It was Hibari's finger. _(Ok. You know how you sometimes put your finger beside someone's cheek and you call their name, and they turn and eventually, you poke their cheek cuz your finger was their? Well, that's what Hibari did to you.)_

"Hey!" You said.

"Hmph. Pay back."

"Fine…" you stood up and was going to walk towards the small pond when you felt someone grabbing your arm and tugged. You soon found yourself sitting on Hibari's lap and he was hugging you.

"Eh hem… Uh Hiba-"

"Stay still." He said, talking into your hair. It was awkward for the first few minutes, but soon, you felt safe, and fell asleep.

Waking up, you opened your sleepy eyes and saw white material, and that you were on the floor sleeping. Moving your head to look up, you felt a hand supporting the back of your head.

"What the…"

"Hm. Your awake."

"Yea- WHAT THE!" you sat up immediately.

~FLASHBACK~

As you fell asleep, Hibari lifted you up and layed you down beside him. He yawned and lied down next to you, putting his warm hand at the back of your head, and hugging you.

~END FLASHBACK~

"Uhh… When did I fall asleep and how long did I sleep for? You said.

"Hm… about an hour and a half…"

"Oh…" As Hibari leaned on his elbows, you stood up and walked to the pond. Hibird landed on your head and sang.

"Hey, Hibari."

"Hm."

"How did you find Hibird?"

"Hmph. I just did."

"Yeah… How."

"Under a tree, on the ground. It broke its wing.

"Mhm. And so you fixed the wing?"

"Hm. It followed me since then."

"Hibird! Did he ever bit you to death?" you asked. The yellow fluff ball coked its head to the side and said, "No~"

"That's a relief."

"Tch…" You turned around and Hibari was still leaning on his elbows. Hibird flew away somewhere, and you walked towards Hibari. As you got closer to him, you tripped over a small hole in the ground and landed on all fours.

"Ow…" you opened you eyes and found out that you landed on top of Hibari.

"Eh… Sorry… I trpped over something… ehehe…."

"Hm." As you were going to get off, he stopped you by putting his head at the back of your head and pulled you towards him. Surprised from the sudden movement, you closed your eyes. This when you felt something warm on your lips. You opened your eyes slowly. Shocked, you tried to pull away, but his hand was stopping you from escaping.

After a few moments, he let go of you, and you got off him.

"What was that for!" You said standing up.

"Hm. Just bored."

"Oh, so you just kiss someone?"

"hm." He stood up and you swore you saw him smirk.

~end of chapter 12~

_Me: oooooo~~~~_

_Hibari: *blush* Shut up, herbivore._

_Me:*tilts head* Only if you call me Susan from now on…. And aren't you gonna bite me to death?_

_Hibari: Hmph. Just shut up._

_Me: Oh, c'mon… say my name._

_Hibari: … Shut up… Susan…_

_Me: THANKS! I WILL!*hugs*_

_Hibari: *blush*_

_Me: Plz review and read next chapter!_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: EVERYONE! THANKYOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! Not in that way… anyways, I'M SO HAPPY! ALSO! IF YOU WANT TO SEE MY HIBARI KYOYA COSPLAY, GO TO YOUTUBE (Everyone knows youtube right?) TYPE IN hibariaddict02 AND YOU WILL FIND A VIDEO CALLED, Pictures from Animania, Sydney 2012. AND IF YOU SEE SOMEONE COSPLAYED AS HIBARI KYOYA, THAT IS MEE! Anyways… happy reading, and I am updating fast, cuz I have finished all the end of term exams and stuff. Also, if you do see my cosplay video, plz tell me what you thought about it in the comments! THX TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED!**_

**CHAPTER 13: CHOICE BATTLE**

Waking up from your deep sleep, you rubbed your eyes and yawned.

"*yawn* so, the choice battle has finally come…"

"OI. WAKE UP HERBIVORE."

"eh? OK! I AM YOU CARNIVORE!" Suddenle, yesterday's 'happenings' popped up in your mind.

"*shakes head furiously* No. Not today. I have to focus on the choice battle."

(NAMIMORI SHRINE)

"Hey, Hibari… Why are we here early?"

"Hmph. There's less crowding this way."

"Oh… Ok…"

"And, more biting to death this way."

"Huh? How? There's no one here…" Suddenly, Hibari started to hit random trees with his tonfas. (I dunno y I added this part…)

"Uh… Hibari… I hope you are training?" You asked.

"Hm. I am."

"Then, you should train with an actual person…"

"Hmph. Then I'll bite you to death."

"Ok… I need to train as well so… Let's get started…" You took out your rod, and the both of you started fighting… or training…

(AT VONGOLA HQ)

"EHHH! WHAT ABOUT [name] SAN, YAMAMOTO AND HIBARI SAN! I'M SURE THEY KNOW THAT WE HAVE THE CHOICE BATTLE TODAY!" Tsuna screamed, pulling at his brown spiky hair.

"Dame Tsuna. Let's go for now. They could be there."

(NAMIMORI SHRINE)

"Hey, Hibari, let's get some rest…" you said slightly panting.

"Hmph…"

"Do you think they are here yet?" you asked.

"Hmph." Suddenly, you heard a voice, similar to Byakurn. In fact, it was him, but it was only a robot version of his face in the sky. He was talking about the amount of flame things and the choice.

"I think they are here." You said.

"Hmph."

"But, Hibari san, Yamamoto, and [name] san aren't here yet!" You heard Tsuna. A beam of light was fading away.

"Hibari! We should go now!" The both of you jumped out of the bushes, and you noticed Yamamoto as well. His swords were lit up, Hibari's tonfas were lit and your rod was lit with flames as well.

"What are you doing, hanging around." Hibari said.

"Sorry, for being late." Yamamoto added.

"DECIMO! DON'T WORRY!"

"Oh, just in time? Now show me what you've got." Byakuran said. Tsuna opened his box, which was Natsu (the lion) Gokudera with Uri (the cat) Ryohei with Mangaroo (the kangaroo) Yamamoto with his bird and dog (I forgot what they were called….) Lambo with his bull, Chrome with Mukurowl, Hibari with Roll, and you with…. Roar (a snow leopard… I'm sorry it is lame…. But the box weapon is even lamer… I think… I'm sorry….)

"What the-" Byakuran said, and his mechanical face disappeared.

"EVERYONE! LOOK AT THE READING!" Shoichi called out.

"Wow… So much…" Spanner added. The reading was [number] (I'm sorry, I forgot this as well….) Then everyone started to float upwards. You were then transported to a place in Namimori, but it had a lot of buildings.

"Mm~~ So we meet today?" Everyone turned to meet Byakuran and his gang.

"You get to meet me in person now, Tsunayoshi kun~~"

"Tch… he sounds pervert…" you added. Suddenly, Daisy, came up to Haru and handed her a dead flower.

"Hahi!"

"Um… Will, you accept my flower?" Then Kikyo pulled Daisy away.

"O-ho. Sorry. Daisy feels sorry for the girls, because they look so weak." He said.

"Why, you asshole." You growled softly.

(TIME SKIP)

You heard over your communicator, Tsuna in Hyper dying will mode.

"I seem to be trapped in Torikabuto's illusion. I can't escape."

"Ergh…" You said.

"There's no choice but… Operation X"

"Huh? What's that?" Then you saw a huge explosion nearby.

"WOAH! THAT IS THE X BURNER! EPIC!" You called out.

"Hmph. That is nothing, idiot." You looked to the side to find the Ice guardian of the Mare rings. She had hot pink hair and a lot of piercings over her face.

"Oh… You must the the ice ring guardian… Don't call me idiot, you look more idiotic." You said.

"Why, you! Fine. After I destroy you, I will take that boyfriend of yours. In fact, he is quite good looking."

"Eh? I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh yes you do. The cloud guardian."

"HUH! HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! But, if you do take him, you will surely regret it… but I will never let you take him away from Decimo's family!"

"Hmph. Let's see about that!" Then, silver flames shot out of her feet and she went flying.

"Shoot. I can't fly… Ergh… I just open a random box." You said to yourself. You opened the next box of yours. As you injected flames into your box, it started to vibrate. The lid opened, and soon, you found yourself surrounded by Skuas _(They are big birds in the south pole)._

"Epic…" you jumped up, and two skuas flew under your feet, and lifted you up towards the sky. Other Skuas would surround you, so you wouldn't lose your balance.

"Tch. Lame." The girl said.

"Oh yea… What's your name?" You asked.

"Hmph. Shiba."

"Oh… you know, if you add an 'L' at the end of 'Shiba' you would say a Korean swear word?"

"Hmph. SHUT UP!" The girl shouted. Then, snowflakes flew out of her hands and she threw them at you.

"What could snowflakes possibly do to you…" You thought. As they were coming closer, you took your rod out and smashed the snowflake.

"Hhuh… Glass?"

"You found out? First off, water comes out of my hands, then it turns into glass. Very sharp glass."

"Wow…. One example was needed." You ordered one of your skuas to chase her. It cried and flew towards her at an extraordinary speed, and its wing only grazed the girl's cheek slightly.

"Hmph. Lame birds." She called out, then she injected a flame into a box, inserted into her body.

"What the f***…. How the hell do you have a box there?"

"Hmph. Get ready for the worst. I WILL get that cloud guardian." A huge ball of flame burst out, and up in the sky, Shiba's hair turned into, the deadly red belly snakes.

"Shoot."

"Hmph. If you get poisoned by them, you will be dead."

"Shiz…"

(TIME SKIP)

"Man… She's so fast…" You thought to yourself. You have sliced off most of the snake's heads off, but there were still some left. You were on the floor with many scratches on your arm.

"Hmph. You've got no other choice but to hand me over your family's cloud guardian."

"Damn that freakin' girl…" You looked at your snow leopard.

"Only one thing to do." You lit your ring and injected your flames into the Vongola Box. Soon, you looked down and found out that you had different shoes on. They weren't your normal Converse shoes, but pure white, ankle-high shoes.

"Hmph. Just my style…" You thought.

"Roar. Cambio Forma." You said. Your snow leopard gave a low, but frightening growl and soon, your shoes had black leopard prints on it.

"Tch… A change of shoes won't help you with anythi-" Then you ran to the side, but in Shiba's point of view, you disappeared suddenly.

"Hello there, Shiba." You appeared behind her and gave her a smack in the neck.

"AHHHH! BYAKURAN SAMA NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THESE TYPES OF BOXES!" She yelled.

"Because they weren't in the other parallel worlds…" You said, suddenly appearing infront of her and punched her face. 'These shoes. Make me run faster….' You thought.

"Damn you! No matter what, I will make the Cloud Guardian Mine!" She screamed.

"… never…" You said, appearing behind her again and whispering in her ear.

"Ah! DAMN YOU!" She swung at you, but you jumped and went up a few metres above the floor. 'Huh… So, I can jump high as well? Cool..' You thought.

"Go die in a hole… Shiba 'L'" You said, emphasising the L at the end of her name. As you were coming back down from that huge jump, Shiba couldn't see where you had gone, so you just came down on her, smashing your rod on her head.

"No way… Byakuran sama would never do this to me…" She said.

"He didn't… I did this to you…" you said, and walked up to her. Crouching down, you took out the ring on her finger. She changed to her normal self.

"Oh, Shiba. Next time, find another guy to take… You will never take him away from me." You said. You went back into your normal shoes and patted your snow leopard's head.

"You did great, Roar." The Skuas took you to the destination of where Shoichi and Spanner was, but when you arrived, Shoichi was on the floor.

"The winners of the choice battle is Byakuran sama." One of the pink haired girl said.

"No, but, Byakuran sama. We made a deal remember?" Shoichi managed to speak.

~end of chapter 13~

_Me: CLIMAX IS NEARLY HERE!_

_Hibari: Hmph…_

_Me: Hey Hibari… How do you like my story…_

_Hibari: …. Not bad… because the pineapple head isn't out yet._

_Me: Well, he will… soon… Maybe in the next chapter…_

_Hibari: Then I'm not reading.._

_Me: Well, let's see about that. Other chapters had Mukuro in it and you still kept reading… Anyways, Plz review and read next chapter!_

_Hibari: Hmph... Review… Or I'll Bite you to death online…._

_Me: Hibari… That doesn't work… You are so stupid sometimes…_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: MINNA SAN! PLZ REVIEW! REMEMBER! MORE REVIEWS MEANS MORE CHAPTERS AND BONUSES! thanku… now happy reading!**

**CHAPTER 14: VONGOLA PRIMO AND HIS GUARDIANS**

"What are you talking about Sho chan? I never made a deal with yo-"

"Yes you did! Ah… In university, we used to play this game, and you said that if I lose a game against you, you will give me another chance…"

"Hm~~ Stop lying Sho cha-"

"That deal was actually made." A female voice was heard. Turning around, you saw an extremely cute girl, with a white cape and hood.

"Uni chan~~ I didn't know you were awake from your deep sleep?"

"Uni…" Reborn said.

"UNCLE REBORN! I FINALLY GET TO SEE YOU!" she shouted while running towards reborn.

"EEHH! UNCLE?" Tsuna shouted.

"The promise between Irie san and Byakuran were actually made."

"Stop lying Uni chan~ I think I have to put you back to slee-"

"Then I withdraw from the position of the Black Spell boss, and I will join Sawada san." Byakuran gritted his teeth.

"Fine. The promise was actually made. I will give Tsunayoshi kun and his guardians another chance." Byakuran continued.

"Sawada san." Uni turned to Tsuna.

"Please protect me."

"EEEHHH! B-BUT"

"Shut up Dame Tsuna."

"O-ok."

"Thankyou Sawada san."

"Let the choice battle begin!" One of the pink haired girl said. Shoichi and the others who weren't fighting went to a huge vehicle to be protected.

"O-ho. Byakuran sama. Do not worry. We will bring the girl to you." Kikyo and the others flew upwards. He did some turns, and soon, you and the others realised purple things flying towards you.

"Its fast!" Tsuna shouted.

"We won't make it!" Gokudera added. Then, everyone heard some bombs and after the smoke disappeared, Squalo appeared.

"VOI! I was itching to be set free and begin fighting!"

"Out of my way. That is my prey." Hibari was poking Squalo with his tonfas.

"VVOOII! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING POKING ME!"

"You are too loud."

"EEHHH! SQUALO AND HIBARI SAN?" Tsuna yelled.

"O-ho. Another guy. This should be fun. Let's start."

"Bring it." Hibari answered.

"Wait! Why is everyone gearing up to fight?"

(TIME SKIP)

You and everyone else ran around a corner.

"Hey! What about Gokudera, Hibari and Squalo?" You shouted. Then, a shark came swimming (?) Towards you and on that shark, was Hibari, Gokudera and Squalo.

"Voi. They are quite strong. At least Hibari's Hedgehogs are slowing them down."

"JUUDAIME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Gokudera yelled.

"Y-yes. I am ok… HEY WATCH OU-" Everyone turned to see Byakuran flying towards Uni.

"Kufufu…"

"EHHH! MU-MUKURO!"

"Nice to meet you again, Sawada Tsunayoshi… and [name]."

"Grr… Not you again…"

"Mukuro sama…" Chrome was dazed.

"You seem to be doing well, Chrome."

"Y-yes."

"Hmph." Hibari was pissed off.

"Byakuran, is a very powerful person. It won't be easy to defeat him… Kufufu…" Suddenly, lava came out of the floor and on to Byakuran.

"Hm~~~ Mukuro is back~~~ But this won't do to destroy me…" Byakuran appeared through the lava, and his hand stuck through Mukuro.

"MUKURO SAMA!" Chrome yelled.

"It's ok, Chrome. I am an illusion, remember. Kufufu. Sawada Tsunayoshi. You have to protect your guardians and Uni, no matter what. I will see you again, [name] [last name]."

"… Next time, come back in flesh."

"Hmph." Mukuro faded away.

(TIME SKIP)

"Huh? Where are we?" You asked.

"Namimori forest. A good place for a battle." Reborn answered. "Everyone. Change into these clothes Bianchi brought. It would be uncomfortable to fight in the formal outfits."

"Yea."

Bianchi had packed you very stylish clothing, just the way you liked it. In fact, it was your Namimori Uniform. Black denim shorts, white long sleeve shirt and your Disciplinary Committee coat.

"Let's destroy the transporting machine first." Reborn said.

"Yup." You answered. Gokudera took out his weapon with the skull on it, and shot at the machine. It exploded with a big BOOM!

"Now they won't be able to come here too easily." You added.

"Hmph. Namimori shrine is near here. Let's go there."

"Why?" You asked.

"Hmph. You'll see…. When we go back to the past…"

(BACK TO THE PAST)

"Hey Hibari. Why do you stay at school until night time?"

"Hmph."

"Oh yea… You love this school soooo much…" Suddenly, your ring lit and a stream of light beamed out of it. The same happened to Hibari. A flame formed infront of you, the colour of your usual flame. A purple flame formed in front of Hibari.

"What the…" Suddenly, a man, who looked A HELL LOT like Hibari showed up, except he had blue eyes and messy blonde hair.

"Vongola Primo's Cloud guardian Alaude."

"Hmph."

"Woah…" Then a very pretty lady appeared infront of you. She looked just like you, except with emerald coloured eyes and blonde hair.

"Vongola Primo's Ice Guardian, Suki. NICE TO MEET YA!"

"Uh… Hi ya… Suki…"

"HI! What is your name? You are a very pretty ice guardian! Just right to be Decimo's guardian!"

"Oh.. Thanks. I'm [name] [last name]. You can call me [name]."

"Ok!" She was a very bright, kind, pretty and happy person, just like you. People could mistake you as her little sister, but on the other side of the room, there was a murderous aura.

"Are you weak or strong." Hibari asked, glaring daggers into Alaude.

"… Strong… But I don't intend to fight children like you."

"ALAUDE! DON'T BE SO MEAN!" Suki shouted.

"Hmph." And he faded away.

"*sigh* Alaude and Hibari are so alike. Well, see ya at Namimori shrine tomorrow morning, 8:30am sharp. BYE!" Suki, waved happily. "Oh, and cloud guardian. Don't you dare hurt my tenth generation ice guardian…" She said and faded away.

"AHAHAHA! SHE IS SO FUNNY! I BET PRIMO WAS HAPPY TO HAVE HER AS ONE OF HER GUARDIANS!"

"Hmph."

(NAMIMORI SHRINE 8:30am)

"Huh. So everyone gathered." Tsuna said. Flames started appearing around the shrine, and the first generation guardians appeared.

"Vongola Primo."

"G."

"Asari Ugetsu. Nice to meet you."

"Knuckles. I am extremely happy to meet you all."

"I am the awesome and handsome Lampo."

"Nufufu~ Daemon Spade."

"HI GUYS! I am Suki! It is very nice to meet you, especially Decimo!" She looked at Tsuna and smiled, ever so sweetly. Tsuna blushed.

"Hmph."

"Alaude. Say… your… name…" Suki glared at the first generation cloud guardian.

"Alaude."

"Now introduce yourselves." Reborn said.

"Uh…Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Gokudera Hayato. I WILL BE JUUDAIME'S RIGHT HAND MAN!"

"Ahahahaha! Yamamoto Takeshi!"

"Sasagawa Ryohei… TO THE EXTREME!"

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA! LAMBO SAN IS THE BEST!"

"Ch-Chrome Dokuro…"

"Hey everyone! Nice to meet you all! I am [name] [last name]!"

"…"

"Oi, Hibari. Say your name." You glared at him.

"Hmph. What are they gonna do if they know."

"Say… Your… Freakin… name…. It's all you have to do…" You growled slightly.

"*sigh* Hibari Kyoya."

"AHAHA! The first generation and tenth generation cloud and ice guardians are so alike!" Asari said.

"Everyone is alike, now I look at it. If Decimo is in Hyper Dying will mode, he does look like Primo. Everyone looks like their first generation guardians. Except if Mukuro was here, he would look like Daemon." You said.

"That is true." Everyone murmured, staring at each other.

"Now, let's begin." Reborn cut off the murmurs.

"Decimo. Your guardians will be tested if they are worthy to be in their place to protect you. If they fail… then I guess it is unfortunate…" Primo looked at Tsuna.

"First, we will have the Storm guardian."

(NEXT DAY)

"Gokudera! How did you go?" You shouted.

"Shut up stupid woman! You are too loud! And of course, I did well… I was officially deemed as Juudaime's right hand man!" He said with a proud look.

"That is lucky. Who's next?"

"That Baseball Idiot."

"Ok. Tell him, that I wish him luck!"

"Tch."

(NEXT DAY)

"O! Hi [name]!"

"HEY YAMAMOTO! HOW DID YOU GO?"

"uh... well… I failed…"

"HUH! B-BUT!"

"AND THEN ASARI SAID THAT HE WILL GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE, AND THEN I PASSED! I AM OFFICIALLY IN THE MAFIA GAME!"

"THAT'S GREAT YAMAMOTO!"

"It sure is! Lambo did it today as well, I just came back from it. He passed as well!"

"THAT'S GREAT!"

(NEXT DAY)

"Woa… It's my turn now… I wonder what it is gonna be about." You thought to yourself. Walking along the road, you found Lambo on the floor.

"Gotta… Stay… Calm… WWAAAHHH!"

"Lambo? What happened?"

"Lambo san fell and scraped his face!" He whined.

"Oh! I should fix it for you." You picked him up and took him to your house. Putting him on the couch, you took out the first aid kit from a nearby drawer.

"Lambo… This can sting a little bit, but if you do this well, I will gove you a gift."

"NYAHAHA! Lambo san LOVES GIFTS!"

"Ok, now, stay still." You fixed applied some disinfectant on his cheeks, where it was scratched.

"It hurts Lambo san's cheeks…"

"We are nearly done. You are doing very well Lambo! There... All done!"

"NYAHAHAHA LAMBO SAN WAS BRAVE!"

"YES YOU WERE! And now, for your gift! Wait here." You walked to the kitchen and came back out.

"LAMBO! I brought you your favourite GRAPE CANDY AND CHOCOLATE!"

"YAY! LAMBO SAN LOVES CANDY!" After he ate everything, he fell asleep on the couch. You cleaned up the mess he made and carried him to Tsuna's house.

"DECIMO! I BROUGHT LAMBO!"

"Eh? Lambo? That is why he went missing!" Tsuna carried him to his room, and you left.

"Hmph. It's 8:30 in the morning, and still no appearance of Suki…"

~end of chapter 14~

_Hibari: Why did the pineapple head appear… *murderous aura*_

_Me: Uh… He hasn't been making much appearances lately…_

_Hibari: And another pineapple head..._

_Me: Oh… Daemon Spade… HAHAHAHA TORTURE!_

_Hibari: … Ka… mi… ko…rosu….._

_Me: Uh oh… RETREAT! I'M GOING NOW, HIBARI! PLZ REVIEW AND READ NEXT CHAPTER! _


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: btw… I DON'T KNOW WHAT I SHOULD WRITE ABOUT IN THE SHOICHIXREADER FANFIC? ANY IDEAS?**

**CHAPTER 15: WILL YOU BE DECIMO'S OFFICIAL GUARDIAN?**

"*sigh* I wonder when Suki will appear for my test…" you thought to yourself, while walking away from Tsuna's house.

"[name] san!" turning around, you found Tsuna running towards you.

"Decimo?"

"Oh yea… Reborn wants you to come over to my place."

"Is that ok with your mum?"

"Of course!"

At Tsuna's house, everything was a mess. Apparently, Nana went out grocery shopping and she won't be back until at least 1:30pm.

"Why is it so messy here?" you asked.

"THAT STUPID COW!" Gokudera appeared and smacked Lambo's head.

"WAAAHHHHH!"

"Lambo! Gokudera kun! What happened?"

"That stupid cow, wanted some cake I was eating, but then I said no, and he started crying and threw his pink grenades everywhere!"

"*sigh* You guys… Calm down…" you sighed.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN STUPID WOMAN! THAT COW NEARLY DESTROYED JUUDAIME'S HOUSE!"

"You guys go upstairs… I think someone will be disappointed when she sees this." Tsuna, Lambo and Gokudera went to the bedroom. You looked around everywhere and started cleaning the lounge room.

(1 HOUR LATER)

"[name] san? D-did you c-clean all t-this?" Tsuna hesitated.

"YUP! It is for my little bro!" you said, ruffling Tsuna's brown hair. He looked up at you with big brown eyes. Not able to resist how cute he was, you cuddled him.

"OH YOU ARE SO CUTE!"

"GET OF JUUDAIME STUPID WOMAN!" Letting go, Tsuna blushed really badly. 'I was hugged by [name] san…' he thought.

"Ciaossu… We will be going out right now."

"Eh? Reborn? Why?"

"Just follow me."

You arrived at a very ordinary sushi shop.

"A sushi shop?" everyone said.

"OO! YO TSUNA AND EVERYONE!"

"EH? YAMAMOTO?"

"My dad owns this shop! Come in! You can eat here!"

(INSIDE THE SHOP)

"Yamamoto Takeshi. I CHALLENGE YOU TO A COOKING FIGHT!" Bianchi yelled.

"Sure! Sounds fun!" Unfortunately, Yamamoto ate some of Bianchi's poison cooking and fainted.

"Tch Baseball Idiot." Gokudera scoffed.

"Gokudera… Carry him to the hospital." You said.

"No. I am not carrying an idiot like him."

"*sigh* Decimo is too small to carry him… I guess I will carry him." You pulled up Yamamoto and put him on your back and ran to the hospital.

"[name] san! You are so strong!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Ahaha… Thanks."

(NEXT DAY)

"I'm glad nothing too bad happened."

"[name] [last name]." Turning around, you saw Hibari, in his usual uniform.

"Uh… Hey! Long time no see…?"

"Why were you carrying that herbivore yesterday…"

"Huh? OH yamamoto? He… uh… got poisoned…"

"Hmph. Don't do those things ever again, without my permission." This was when you realised Hibari's face a bit red.

"Hey wait! Are you sick or something?"

"Hmph… You don't need to kno-" You put your hand under his chin and your other hand under yours.

"Yes you do mister tough guy. Now follow me-" Then Hibari stumbled a little bit.

"Oi! Are you ok?" He stumbled again, and leaned against the wall.

"Wha?" You carried him, this time and took him to your house.

"Man, at least he isn't as tall as Yamamoto." You said to yourself, putting him down on your bed. You got a wet towel and placed it on his forehead. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was heavy.

"*sigh* I guess he didn't sleep much." You stayed with him, until he woke up.

"Hmph. What am I doing here." He said, sitting up from the queen sized bed.

"Uh… Don't you remember anything? You kinda stumbled twice and fainted…"

"Hm. You seem to be the one who is sick. I will never fain-"

"Oh yes you did. Now lie back down, I'll get you some food."

After a few minutes, you came back to your room, carrying a small table with food on it. You placed the table infront of Hibari, on the bed. He just stared at what you made.

"Porridge, is for herbivores."

"No it is not. It has some minced beef so, carnivores like you can eat it."

"Hmph."

"… Aren't you going to eat it?"

"…" Then he looked at you, and pointed to his mouth. Your eyes widened, and you blushed the tiniest bit.

"NUH UH! NOT AGAIN!"

"Hmph. Then I am not eating."

"*sigh* I'm only doing this so you can go to the future and help Decimo defeat Byakuran."

"Hmph." You crept onto the bed and sat next to him. Taking the spoon, you scooped up some of the porridge and blew on it, so it won't be too hot.

"Now, open your mouth, you baby." You teased.

"Hmph." He opened his mouth and ate what was on the spoon. His eyes widened the slightest bit, due to the heat of the food. He thought you didn't see but, you caught his reaction.

"pft. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IS IT THAT HOT? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Shut up, herbivore…."

"O- ok… pft…" You giggled slightly, before being stared at by Hibari.

"Ok, ok. I will stop." You continued feeding Hibari until the food was all gone.

"I will get you some water." You got off the huge bed and came back with a glass of water. Slowly, you crawled back on the bed and gave him the cup.

"You should drink a lot of water when you are sick. It helps cure your fever."

"hmph." He swallowed the water and gave you the cup. You put it on the bedside table and suddenly, your ring lit up. Suki appeared infront of you with a very happy face.

"[name]! You have passed my test! CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Eh? How?"

"Well, it was to test how much you care about the family, and after seeing you care for Lambo, then Decimo, then Yamamoto and especially, Hibari, I was so happy that you were the ice guardian!"

"Oh! Thankyou Suki!"

"No problem! Now that the Tests are all done, you will go back to the future tomorrow and continue with the battle."

"Ok!"

"Oh, cloud guardian." Suki turned to Hibari.

"Hmph."

"You should be glad that [name] took care of you." and she faded away.

"YAY! I PASSED HIBARI!"

"Hmph… I know." Unable to resist your happiness, you hugged Hibari.

"Get off."

"Sorry! I am just too happy! I am officially Decimo's guardian! AHAHAH!" But, I can tell you, Hibari wanted you to hug him once more.

(NEXT DAY NAMIMORI SHRINE)

The first and tenth generation guardians have gathered around the shrine once again.

"Decimo. Good luck, in the future." Primo said.

"Aha… Thankyou."

"[name]!" Turning around, you saw Suki and… and… ALAUDE! Alaude had his arm wrapped around Suki's waist.

"W-what the… you two are… close." You stuttered.

"Oh didn't they tell you?" Primo said, looking at you.

"Tell me what? Is it top secret?"

"No. They are married." Asari said, with a glowing smile.

"HUH!" Everyone sweatdropped. Alaude let go of Suki and walked over to Hibari and said something to him. Hibari just smirked. Suki walked towards you.

"Suki… You never told me!"

"Ahahaha! Surprise!"

"But you do suit him very well!"

"AHAHA! [name]…"

"ya?"

"Do your best with the cloud guardian."

"Huh?" Alaude came back, with Hibari behind.

"It's time for everyone to go back." Primo said.

"Yeah…" Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

"Decimo. Remember, to protect your friends." and that was the last thing Primo said, before he and his guardians left.

(BACK TO THE FUTURE)

"Shoichi and Lal. You guys stay here" Reborn said.

"No… I will fight with what I've got…" Lal said, sitting up.

"If it's for Colonello, then I don't have a choice." Reborn sighed.

"Don't worry everyone! Something tells me that everyone will go back to the past, without a terrible future ahead of them!" Uni smiled. You ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

"AWWW! YOU ARE SO CUTE! YOUR SMILE CAN MAKE ME FLY!" You squealed.

"Gamma. We have to talk." And Reborn left with the blonde haired man.

(AT THE BATTLE)

"No. I can fight him myself." Ryohei said, flying towards the sky to battle Kikyo. Everyone was split into different teams.

"MANGAROO! CAMBIO FORMA!" and thus, the battle started. Ryohei's wounds were getting worse with each punch.

"SASAGAWA DONO!" Basil yelled.

"O-ho. Come out from your hiding and join the battle."

"Huh?" You said. Hibari appeared with Roll.

"O-ho. Why didn't you join in?" Kikyo smirked.

"The boxing captain, interrupts student council meetings… to complain about people interrupting his training."

"H-hibari."

"Hey! You could've at least helped you know?" You scowled at him.

"O-ho. Well then. Good bye." and Hibari's armband ripped, including yours. Two dinosaurs came out of the floor and bit your arm, and Hibari's.

"[name] DONO!"

"HIBARI!"

"Roll… Defend." Hibari managed to speak.

"Roar…" The two box weapons defended, but the strength of the dinosaur was too strong for them to withstand.

"NOOO!" Basil and Ryohei yelled.

(TIME SKIP)

"O-ho. They were wiped out in a few minutes. Now, to find Uni sama…" They were about to fly, when one of the dinosaur's head turned into Hibari's head.

"Where do you think you are going…" he said.

"Ushishishi… We will never let you take that girl."

"Let's go." Your 'head' said, with Basil. You attacked them.

"O-ho… What is this.. An Illusion?"

"Ushishishishishi… When do you think it all started?" Then, the TYL Mukuro appeared, with a guy with green hair and ridiculously big toad hood.

"I have finished warming up… Kufufu…"

"Mukuro… What are you going to do, even though you are an illusion?" You asked.

"Kufufufu… I am very happy to meet you again, [name]." He said walking towards you. He lifted your chin up so he could look into your eyes.

"Kufufufu… You haven't changed a single bit."

"You are not an illusion? You escaped from Vindice?" you said, managing to move your chine from his grip.

"Ka… mi… ko… rosu…." Hibari took out his tonfas and hit Mukuro's ass as hard as he could with it.

"Oya oya… Hibari Kyoya… You should feel lucky that you aren't dead yet." he said, shocked from the attack.

"Hmph. Don't touch her ever again."

"Kufufu… Now, let's start."

~end of chapter 15~

_Me: AAAWWWW! YOU DEFENDED HER!_

_Hibari: Hmph…_

_Me: I wish I had someone who cared for me like that…_

_Hibari: If you are under those circumstances, maybe I can defend you…*blush slightly*_

_Me: Really? Thanks Hibari! Plz review and read next chapter!_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: GHOST AND BYAKURAN…**

"Kufufu… Let us begin…" The battle started immediately and you and Hibari couldn't help but to want to bash that Kikyo to millions of pieces.

"DAMN YOU KIKYO!" You shouted, ordering your skuas to chase him.

"O-ho. The lady is quite angry."

"Oi! I don't like being called lady! I AM CALLED A TOMBOY! YOU ARE THE ONE WHICH IS A LADY WITH THE LONG HAIR!" You shouted. Unable to resist your anger, you lit your ring, and did all the Cambio forma process.

"Wao." Hibari said. You ran around, avoiding the incoming dinosaurs.

"You haven't attacked him yet." Hibari said. You just smirked, and lit your ring once again, and the flames spread across your rod. 'Never tried this, but worth a try…' you thought. As the flames increased rapidly, you twirled your rod towards the direction of Kikyo. Twirling it faster and faster, the flames on your rod, soon burst out towards Kikyo (kind of like the X burner, but with your rod.).

"O-ho." He managed to dodge, but you did do quite some damage on his arm.

"Hmph. Not bad, herbivore."

"Ehehehe…."

"O-ho… At least it didn't kill me-" then, everyone could hear stomping. Looking around, you noticed a ghost like person walking across the place.

"G-Ghost…" Kikyo stuttered. Suddenly, green things started to come out of the big ball of lightning the Ghost guy was in. Not noticing the snake like thing coming towards, you turned around to see who Ghost was. Your eyes widened, but something metal like hit your head, and you were on the floor.

"WHAT TH- HIBARI!" You said. He had thrown his tonfa at you.

"Hmph. You could've died."

"Ahahaha… Thanks… I owe you one…"

"OI KIKYO! WHO IS THIS GHOST DUDE?" Gokudera yelled.

"Byakuran sama, sent him out too early!"

"AHH!" Looking around to identify the scream, everyone froze. Ghost had killed his own ally Bluebell.

"IDJIT!" and Zakuro was gone as well.

"Becareful everyone." everyone heard and you looked up to see Tsuna with his hands in Zero point breakthrough: Custom.

"DECIMO!"

"JUUDAIME"

"TSUNA!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Hmph."

Ghost was sucked in by Tsuna's attack, but then, Byakuran appeared.

"haha~ What a nice attack, Tsunayoshi kun!"

"BYAKURAN!" You screamed.

(TIME SKIP)

"Uni chan~ what are you going to do now, that your saviour is unconscious?" Byakuran said.

"Tsuna kun!"

"Tsuna san!"

"Stop." Tsuna got up, weakly, and Byakuran smirked.

"Mm~ Tsunayoshi kun! You will do nothing in your state. This place has caused you so much fear, you are shaking so badly!"

"No. I may be scared… no… I am scared… But the time everyone spent here together… I think these are memories to me, more than terror. Experiencing this with everyone, is the best thing that can ever happen to me.."

"I agree with you, Decimo." The rings lit up and a stream of light beamed up towards the sky and the first generation guardians appeared.

"The Vongola family, doesn't need this much weakness." Daemon said.

"How are you gonna attack?" Suki asked.

"Umm… Here are my options. If the barrier is destroyed, then I will get that Byakuran dude, pull out his hair, scalp him, skin him and roast him and then feed it to all the birds. That should save the food chain." You said.

"That is the same thing you said in that battle everyone had, Suki." Alaude said.

"Hmph. I'll bite them to death."

"That won't work."

"Hmph."

"Decimo. I will unleash the true power of the Vongola ring." and all the guardians disappeared.

"The- the ring!" It changed into diamons. Yours was silver with tints of blue in it.

(TIME SKIP)

"UNI! YOU CAN'T SACRIFICE YOURSELF!"

"no. This is the least I can do." She smiled sweetly. You looked at her with teary eyes and shouted.

"DON'T DIE UNI!"

"[last name] san. I was very happy to have a big sister like you." She said with one of her smiles.

"UNI!" You screamed.

"Stop!" Haru yelled.

"UNI CHAN!" Kyoko shouted.

"RIGHT NOW!" Basil yelled. Your box weapon Roar, along with other animals were up in the sky.

"SUPER NOVA OCEAN!" Basil yelled.

"Shoot. Even with this, I can only make a little crack." Basil said.

"That's more than enough."

"Yo, Princess." he said, walking up to Uni.

"Gamma…"

"That is unfair, going off again, after we finally meet."

"G-gamma."

"UNI! DON'T GO!" Tsuna yelled, while fighting with Byakuran.

"He's right Uni. You don't have to die!" Byakuran said.

"SHUT UP BYAKURAN!" You shouted. Gamma hugged Uni, and after a few moments, a flash appeared where they stood, and only their clothes lay on the floor.

"UNI!" Tsuna yelled and picked up the Orange pacifier.

"What… is… this… After all I have done to get her, SHE IS DEAD! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS! SHE WAS MY BEST TOY!" Byakuran yelled. A sudden, Cyclone formed around Tsuna, and he turned around to face Byakuran.

"Do you know why she did this… it's because… YOU RUINED OUR FUTURE! BYAKURAN I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" and Byakuran got ready for the ultimate ending.

"Ohohohoho! you won't forgive me? FOOL! GO DIE!"

"TAKE THIS!" and Tsuna X burner collided with Byakurans ultimate attack. They both yelled, and Tsuna's flame, overpowered Byakuran's attack, and destroyed him. The barrier was destroyed, and Tsuna returned to his normal self.

"Juudaime! You did it!"

"No… Although we won, we can't undo what he did. Yamamoto's dad… [name] san's parents…. and the others as well. This victory means nothing.

"OF COURSE IT DOES, KORA!"

"IT'S HOT!" Nosaru spoke, from tears.

"Uni, sacrificed her life, so all things Byakuran did, will disappear, kora!"

"S-so… Yamamoto's dad and [name] san's parents-"

"It' will be like they never died."

"My father…" Yamamoto said.

"Mum… Dad…"

"MASTER!" Ipin yelled.

"It looks like you are doing well, Ipin."

"Ushishishi… I see Mammon."

"Yo… Seems like you guys are doing well."

"Master Colonello!" Ryohei shouted.

"Colonello…" Lal said.

"It seems as though I have made you very worried, Lal."

"IDIOT! WHY DID YOU LEAVE!"

"Hmph. Now, your wishes can be granted, kora!"

"Hey, Rindo." You said.

"Hello! It's good to see you again!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

(TIME SKIP)

"WHAT! THAT CAN HAPPEN!" You yelled.

"Yes. In fact, they are right behind you." Shoichi pointed out. Turning around, you couldn't believe your eyes.

"Wha-what th-the…"

"Hey everyone! I am the ten year later version of [name]! Nice to meet you!"

"Wh-whoa… I look… pretty… in the future… AND WHY ARE YOU HOLDING HANDS WITH HIBARI!" You yelled at your older self.

"Hmph." The TYL Hibari said.

"Why am I? Well… you will find out!" The older you said. Looking to your side, you saw Hibari glaring at his future self.

"Hmph. My future self is a disgrace… Surely that is not me." he said.

"Uh… well it is…" you whispered.

"And why is my future self holding the herbivore's hands… herbivorous actions…" he scoffed.

"Then what about this…" The future hibari said, and he bent down to kneel down infront of the TYL you and he took out a silver ring with a very pretty diamond on it.

"Marry me, [name] [last name]… or I'll bite you to death…"

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled, and Hibari's mouth opened into a slight O shape.

"Y-yes." the older you answered. TYL hibari put the ring through your TYL's fingers and stood up. He walked over to his younger self.

"Hmph. Surely, you would want to bite me to death." He said calmly, taking out his tonfas.

"Gladly." and the two Hibari's started fighting. You still couldn't get over your own world of 'WTF!" and "HUH!" and more of those things… The others just laughed and started talking to each other.

"Oh! I still use the sword?" the younger Yamamoto said.

"Yup… It's a trusty one!" and they both laughed. The two Gokuderas just glared at eachother, and Chrome and TYL Chrome was giggling along with Kyoko and Haru.

"Kyoko chan…" a low voice spoke out. Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor.

"D-decimo? YOU ARE SO HOT! OH MY GOSH!" You yelled at the TYL Tsuna.

"Thankyou, [name] san… AHAHA!"

"Ju… JUUDAIME!" the two Gokudera's yelled and kneeled on the floor to the other two Juudaime's (SOO CONFUSIN!)

"GOKUDERA KUN! ST-STOP IT!" they both stared. They stared at each other and laughed. Ryohei was talking about something about boxing to the extreme with his TYL self. Lambo was just like, 'NYAHAHAHA! I AM BETTER THAN YOU!' to his TYL self… he didn't know himself.

"Ok, now, everyone, it's time to go…."

In a blink, you were on the roof with Hibari.

"Uhh… Let's just say that this never happened…" you said, and ran to the door.

~end of chapter 16~

_Me: EVERYONE! THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER SO DON'T BE SAD!_

_Hibari: *murderous aura*_

_Me: Uh… plz review and read next chapter… need to go before he kills me… Oh one last prayer first… *prays*_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: How has the story been so far everyone? I hope it was to your liking! Now. Happy reading!**

**CHAPTER 17: BACK TO THE PAST**

_(In the previous chapter, Tsuna has defeated Byakuran, and you got to meet the TYL version of you, and everyone else, and TYL Hibari proposed to the TYL you. Now you are back to the past, on the school roof.)_

"Uh… Let's just say we didn't see that." You said. You swiftly turned and walked over to the door and walked down the stairs. 'That was just a dream. Nuh uh. That will never happen…' you thought to yourself, but you couldn't stop remembering what TYL Hibari did. The only thing you could do, was blush.

Walking home, you met Tsuna and Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"Yo, [name]" Yamamoto said.

"H-hey…." You answered.

"Uh… Congratulations…?" Tsuna said.

"Tch… Stupid woman. We never knew you were dating him…" Gokudera added.

"I am not freakin dating him right now. Never even thought about it…" you growled, a killing aura emitted from you.

"Oh, and Decimo. You don't have to congratulate me now you know. Maybe… Ten years later…." You said and walked away.

Sighing, you opened your house door and closed it.

_Knock Knock_

"*sigh* Who is it now?" you said, and flung open the door.

"Kufufu… You seem to be angry, [name]."

"Pineapple head. What are you doing here. I'm not happy today."

"Kufufu… to say congratulations… although I could've proposed earlier than that Hibari."

"Ergh. Go away Mukuro. And don't you know yet?"

"Know what?"

"That Chrome likes you. She always have, since you helped her with her organs. But you don't know, because, you have a freakin crush on me. Now, go away." (Yes, he did have a crush on you.)

"What? Chrome… Likes me? Kufufu… Stop lyin-"

"It's true. Haven't you noticed? Everytime she looks at you, or you look at her, she blushes and goes pink as a peach. Everytime, she is teased by that M.M. girl, who also has a crush on you. When we were at the future, M.M. slapped Chrome. I bet you didn't know that."

"Why did M.M. slap my Chrome."

"Because. M.M. thinks that you are hers and Chrome will never have you. But, I think you should be with Chrome, not M.M. When Tsuna fought you… that was a long time ago…. M.M. fought Bianchi, and said that she would only date you, because of the money… nothing else… but Chrome… she likes you because you saved her, and you are like a caring brother to her."

"… I never knew that…"

"That's why you are dumb. Now go back to your hideout, and talk to Chrome. Don't tell her what I said. But talk to M.M. about why she slapped Chrome and stuff."

"Kufufufufu… I will be going then…" and he faded away. You slammed the door shut and was about to walk to your lounge room, when the door just burst open. Turning around, you saw Hibari.

"You can knock you know. Why did you have to kick the door open…" you mumbled.

"Hmph. My choice."

"Yea your choice… tch… This is my house for your informatio-" your sentence was cut, when Hibari wrapped his arms around your waist, behind you. He nuzzled his nose into your [hair colour] hair.

"Wha-"

"Are you angry about what I did in the future." he said, softly.

"W-well… Kind of… Yes… No… I don't know…"

"Do you think that will actually happen, now we have seen it…" he asked again.

"Well… I-it depends on what we do in the past… right? It depends on the decisions we make… I think…"

"Hmph."

"Uh… You can let go of me now… I have answered your questions now, you can go ho-. ARGH! WHAT THE HELL!" You shouted. You placed your hand on your neck… He had bitten you.

"Hmph. Tomorrow is opposite day. Girls dress up as boys and boys dress up as girls."

"Huh? DOES THAT MEAN YOU ARE GOING TO DRESS UP AS A GIRL?"

"No. By the way, that bite, it means you are officially mine from now on. No one is going to take you away from me." and he swiftly walked outside. You went to the bathroom and looked at your reflection in the mirror. Your eyes slowly went down to your neck.

"Damn that Carnivore." you growled. If he had bitten harder, your neck could have been bleeding.

(NEXT DAY)

Walking to school, dressed up as a guy, you stared at all the students. The girls DID NOT dress up as a guy. Just a hooded jacket, that is all. Some guys attempted to be girls. It was hilarious. You wore a wig (it was in a cute boy's hairstyle), black jeans, black button up long sleeve shirt, white vest and a loosened white neck tie. Girls from other schools would stare at you, totally love struck.

You walked into the school grounds, and all eyes were on you. Some girls blushed heavily, before collapsing onto the floor. You went to your classroom, slid open the door, walked to your normal seat and sat down.

"Um… Are you [name] chan's twin brother? You look alike." Kyoko asked. You widened your eyes, with an idea.

"Yea. I'm her twin brother, Hirota [last name]. Nice to meet you." You flashed a charming smile, and the girls squealed.

"I thought she didn't have any siblings. Apparently, she lives by herself…" Kyoko said.

"Ahaha. I moved in, only for a few days, and I am staying at her house. She isn't feeling too well, so she asked me to take her place. So I came here, for my sister." you made up.

"You are a very caring brother… uh… "

"You can call me by my first name."

"Ok, Hirota kun. Nice to meet you!" Kyoko smiled and all the males in the classroom blushed. The bell rang, and Kyoko looked at the time.

"Oh! I should get to class. Sorry, I am in a year younger than yours. See you later, Hirota kun!" she waved and ran out of the room.

(LUNCH BREAK)

'I should act as if, I don't know where the reception room is.' you thought, and walked up to a bunch of girls.

"Umm. Excuse me." You said. All the girls turned around to see you. They all blushed.

"Y-yes?" one asked.

"Um. Well, my sister is in the Disciplinary Committee, so she said that I should go to the reception room, but I don't know where it is… ahaha…"

"T-The Reception room… Are you sure? Hibari san will be in there…"

"Nah, it's ok." you smiled, and the girl blushed so much, she was like a very ripe tomato.

"You can follow me, Hirota kun." You followed her up to the reception room.

"Ah. So this is where it is." You said.

"Y-yes. Be careful Hirota kun. Hibari san could bite you to death if you do something bad." She said with a worried face. You bent down and kissed the back of her hand lightly. She blushed so much, she was going to faint.

"Thankyou for helping me out." you said, smiling your flashing smile.

"I-It's ok. Ask me anytime, you need help." and she turned around and walked away, holding the hand you just kissed. You knocked on the door. No answer. You opened the door, and saw Hibari sleeping. Walking inside, you closed the door and walked over to him.

"Why does he always sleep." you said, and poked his cheek. His eyes flew open, and his tonfas were out in a blink.

"For interrupting my sleep, I will bite you to death." He said, and came running towards you.

"Try to." you answered back, and jumped out the window. You landed on the grass swiftly, and some people stared at you.

"How the hell did he land so smoothly?" some said. Hibari, came jumping out the window as well, and landed infront of you.

"Let's get started, Hibari." you smirked and took out your rod. Hibari stopped for a moment and stared at you, but he soon went back to fighting.

"Gladly." He said, and the both of you started fighting.

(TEN MINUTES LATER)

"I win, today, Hibari." You said. He didn't fall over or anything. Just, gave up. Kyoko came running up to you, with Tsuna and Gokudera.

"Hirota kun! I never knew you could fight!" Kyoko squealed.

"At least you aren't hurt!" she added and hugged you. You hugged her back and glanced at Tsuna and some crowds. The girls and guys were jealous.

"That was some fight!" a few boys said. You let go of Kyoko and whispered something to her. Her eyes widened and she hugged you again. Hugging her back, you looked at Tsuna, who was a bit sad.

"Decimo." You said.

"Huh? How do you-"

"We have to talk." you said. Letting go of Kyoko, you told Tsuna to follow you. You were near a bush, where there wasn't much people.

"How may I help you H-hirota k-kun." Tsuna stuttered.

"AHAHAHA! You haven't noticed yet, Decimo?" Tsuna just stared at you with a confused look on his face.

"Noticed what?"

"*sigh* My sister will tell you tomorrow." You said, and walked away.

(NEXT DAY)

Back to your normal self, everyone was gossiping about the Hirota and stuff. At lunch, you walked up to Tsuna.

"Hey, Decimo! Nice day isn't it?" you asked.

"Y-yeah. Um. Hirota kun said that you will tell me something. Apparently, I didn't notice something…" He mumbled.

"Oh That? Yesterday, the Hirota was me. AHAHA! Not one of the girls dressed up as guys, and you guys didn't dress up as girls, so I decided to act like I was Hirota."

"HUH!" Tsuna yelled. "S-so, you hugged Kyoko chan!"

"yup. And the thing I whispered to her? yeah. I told her about me dressing up as Hirota, so she hugged me again. How did it feel like, your crush hugging another guy?" you asked. Tsuna blushed immediately, and Gokudera got his bombs out. You walked to the Reception room, and saw Hibari leaning on the chair, observing Hibird.

"Hmph. How was your little dress up yesterday." He asked.

"Oh. You noticed? It was EPIC!" you answered enthusiastically.

"Hmph. Next week, is Christmas. On Friday, there will be a Snowball dance, held in the gymnasium." he said.

"A what?"

"Snowball dance. Dress up. Masquerade ball. You need to cover your face with a mask or something." he answered back.

"Oh. Are you coming?"

"Hmph."

~end of chapter 17~

_Me: MY MUM SAID I CAN COSPLAY AS BLACK ROCK SHOOTER! YAY!_

_Hibari: Shut up, herbivore._

_Mukuro: Kufufufu. I can't wait to see your cosplay._

_Me: Ahaha! I made the sword. Just to make the cannon! anyways, plz review and read next chapter!_


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18: THE SNOWBALL DANCE**

The teacher had given the students a week to get ready for the dance coming up. Everyone went to the gymnasium and gathered many decorations. Being in the Disciplinary Committee, the teacher asked you to be in charge of the decorations.

"Let's get going everyone! We don't want the place to look awful on Christmas Eve!"

"Let's go!" some said and they went to the store room and brought out some tinsels, lights, etc. The whole disciplinary committee was there, helping out with the huge Christmas tree. The tree came up to about two metres, below the roof of the gymnasium. As the tree was decorated, by the committee members, you got a star and did an epic jump, and place the star on the tip of the tree, before, coming back down.

"That is our [name] san!" Kusakabe clapped.

"Thankyou, Kusakabe." you smiled. By the end of the day, the Gymnasium was nearly done. Just need some tables, and a place for the couples to dance. As you walked out of the gymnasium, you saw some girls asking guys out to the dance or the opposite. You smiled to yourself, thinking, 'Christmas Eve is nearly here.'

"Umm… [name] chan!" you turned around to see a boy, who is in your class.

"Yes, Yuujin kun?" You asked, tilting your head. He blushed and looked down. fiddling with his fingers.

"Uhh.. I was going to ask… uh… w-will… you go out with me to the snowball dance?" he said. Your eyes widened, and some guys around you started to whisper to eachother.

"Yuujin kun… I-I'm so sorry… I prefer to be alone… I'm really sorry." you said to him, and held his hands.

"Maybe, next time ok?" you said, smiling ever so sweetly.

"O-Ok… I'm sorry I embarrassed you…" he mumbled.

"Huh? You didn't embarrass me! You're so funny! It is a brave thing, to ask someone out you know?" and you walked away.

"Why did you reject him…" you heard a familiar voice, and you saw Hibari leaning against the wall.

"It's my choice ok? Now. I'm busy with some Christmas shopping. Want to come?" you asked.

"Hmph."

"I'll take that as a no. You hate crowds." as you were about to walk away, Hibari grabbed your wrist.

"Fine. I'm going." he said.

"OK! LET'S GO!" You said, and dragged him along with you to the shopping centre.

(SHOPPING)

"Hey, Hibari. What do you think, Gokudera will like?" you asked.

"Hmph. Accessories."

"Oh yea! In fact, he does where a lot of Accessories." You bought some bracelets, a necklace, rings, and a very funky belt that would suit Gokudera.

"Hmmm. What about Yamamoto…"

"Something to do with baseball." Hibari answered.

"Ahaha! ok!" and you bought a baseball bat, a ball used in baseball, catcher's mitt, and a blue cap for him to wear.

"OK! NOW FOR RYOHEI TO THE EXTREME!" you said, imitating the boxer.

"Boxing." and you bought a towel, which said, 'EXTREME!', a Kangaroo doll (quite big), and boxing mitts.

"Lambo will love candy!" you said.

"Hmph. That cow." Hibari answered. You bought a whole bunch of Grape candy, Lollipops, chocolate, more candy, more chocolate.

"Decimo… What does he like?" you said.

"That herbivore likes the number 27."

"GOOD IDEA!" and you bought Tsuna an orange jacket with the number 27, jeans, and red, ankle high converse shoes.

"W-what about… Mukuro…"

"… pineapple…" Luckily, you found a pineapple shaped pillow. you brought that with an earring, music he likes to listen to and an actual pineapple to eat.

"Chrome… what does she like?"

"… animals…" Her gifts were a stuffed toy owl, bracelets, ring, necklace, and new clothing to wear.

"Kyoko loves girly stuff." and you brought her a bag, skirt, hair accessories, and earrings.

"Haru… she loves cosplaying right?"

"Hmph. she dressed up as a phone…"

"AHAHA! THAT WAS FUNNY!" and you brought a clothes so she could cosplay as a maid from Kaichou wa Maid sama.

"I-pin… what does she like?"

"Hmph. her master."

"Hibari. Why don't you choose for her. and give the gift to her. You know she has a crush on you."

"Fine." and Hibari brought a new chinese styled dress, dolls, toys, and hair accessories.

"SHE WILL LOVE IT IF YOU GIVE THEM TO HER!" you squealed.

"Hmph."

"Reborn…. reborn… reborn…" and you decided on another fedora hat, cosplay costumes, and ingredients to make espresso.

"Yuujin kun. I think I should give him something."

"Why."

"I kinda refused to go out with him, so I feel sorry for him." and you brought a wall clock, and a backpack.

"Now… one last person left… you." you pointed to Hibari.

"hmph."

"Later. I have to buy it when you aren't here. Now! To buy the dress and Maybe you should buy your costume for the Masquerade ball."

"No."

"C'mon! I won't buy you a present!"

"Fine." you dragged Hibari to any shops and forced him to wear clothes suitable for a masquerade ball. Finally, you decided on a very, very, very good one, which made Hibari look so good in it.

"OMG! THAT ONE IS EPIC!" you said, with a thumbs up.

"Hmph." He bought the clothes, and you wandered around the shop, finding something suitable for you.

"Nothing suits me…" you said.

"Oi." Hibari pointed to a dress. It was a strapless dress, with white lining under sky blue. It was something like the dress you wore at the photoshoot in the amusement park.

"O-ok… I will try…" you took the dress and changed into it.

"Uh… Hibari… I don't look good in it at all." you called out from the dressing room.

"Just come out." you opened the door, and Hibari was stunned with what he saw. You looked elegant, pretty, cute, beautiful, etc.

"How do I look…" you said, snapping Hibari out of his world.

"Hmph. Buy it…"

"*sigh* If you say so." You changed back to your normal clothes and went to a party shop to by a mask.

"Hey Hibari… Which one do you think will suit you?" you asked.

"Hmph."

"Well. Because your costume is a kind of yellowish goldish, brown colour, maybe…. that one?" you said and pointed to a mask. It covered the eyes and the nose area, and was shaped as a bird's face. It was shimmering with gold and had some feathers on it.

"That looks excellent!" you said, putting on Hibari.

"Take it off."

"Fine. But you have to buy it."

"Hmph." and he bought the mask. Yours was in the shape of leopard. It was white, with black dots, with some sparkles on the white area. It had small white feathers around the mask, and it covered your eyes and nose as well.

(FRIDAY AKA SNOWBALL DANCE)

After school, you ran home, to get your dress and mask to go to Kyoko's house. She promised to do the make up for you. Arriving at her house, you knocked on the door, and you were greeted with a very enthusiastic Ryohei, already in his costume.

"IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU TO THE EXTREME!"

"ME TOO!" you answered. you walked up to Kyoko's room and she started with the make up and hair. She applied eyeliner with mascara, and shimmering white eye shadow with a touch of blue. Not too much, not too less. Your hair was curled into soft waves.

"Finished!" Kyoko said. You wore your dress and Kyoko changed into hers as well. Your phone rang, and you picked it up.

"Hello?"

"[name]. This is your mum speaking.

"MUM! how are you!"

"Good darling! I heard you are having a Snowball dance today!"

"Yeah… ahaha…"

"Darling, don't get angry at me… but, I ordered one of my people to pick up your friends…"

"That's fine!"

"In a limo… You know, long car for celebrities….

"WHAT! MUM! A NORMAL CAR IS OK!"

"Sorry darling, I wanted your friends to think that they were special people to have you!"

"*sigh* ok… Do they know where they live?"

"Yes! Now, I have to go now!"

"Ok bye…"

"[name] chan? Is something wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"My mum… Ordered a limo to pick everyone up and go to school."

"REALLY! YAY!"

(IN THE LIMO)

You were in the limo with Kyoko and Ryohei and the driver.

"Next, we will be picking up Gokudera san, Yamamoto san, and Tsunayoshi san." the driver said.

"Ok" you answered. As the limo pulled up infront of the house, Tsuna and co. walked out of the house and stared. You lowered the window and called out.

"DECIMO! DON'T WORRY! KYOKO IS I HERE AS WELL!" and everyone was in the car. Tsuna wore a green and gold coloured costume, where Gokudera wore red and gold and Yamamoto wore Blue and gold.

"Next, we will pick up Mukuro san." The driver said.

"HUH! BUT HE DOESN'T COME TO THE SCHOOL!"

"Kufufufufufu. I am already here." Mukuro suddenly appeared, wearing a whole lot of Blue and gold clothing.

"Ok then. Next we have, Hibari san." Everyone sweatdropped, including Mukuro.

"Ah… You sure?" you asked the driver.

"Yes." The Limo came up to Hibari's house, and The door of his house opened. Stanfing there was Hibari, in the costume he had bought with you. He looked stunning. He opened the door of the Limo and sat inside. The ride was awkward until you arrived at school.

Everyone got off the car and thanked the driver. Students passing by had masks on, and they would stare at you and everyone else, gossiping about how rich you were.

(PARTY)

Many girls gathered around Yamamoto and Gokudera, and Mukuro, although they didn't know him. You sat on a chair a admired the decorations and the tree. Everyone had their masks over their faces, so you didn't know who was who, except for everyone who was in the limo.

"And now, it is time for everyone to choose a partner and dance over here, on the dance floor!" Kusakabe said into the mike. Everyone grabbed their partners and walked up to the dance floor. Kyoko eventually went with Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera was crowded by girls, and you just sat on the chair.

"Kufufufu… Will you dance with me [name].?"

"Hmph. Mukuro. Haven't you noticed that Chrome is here?" you said and Chrome walked up to your side.

"Um… [name] san. Are you sure about this? I've never been to these things…" Chrome said. She looked so cute in the white dress! Mukuro stared at her and asked her if she would dance with him. Chrome glanced at you and you nodded. The two walked up to the dance floor and started dancing. You stood up and stretched, and you heard footsteps coming towards you. Turning around, you saw Hibari, with his mask on.

"I never knew you would come to these places." you said, looking at him through your mask.

"Hmph." He took your hand and walked you to the dance floor. No one knew who the both of you were, so they just stared. The music started playing, and Hibari, miraculously, bowed slightly, and took your hand to dance. He put his arm around your waist, and you put your arm on his shoulder. The other hand, you held his other hand. Swaying to the music, some guys would stare at you , drooling from your glamour, and the girls would blush at the unknown male student dancing with you.

As the music came to an end, Kusakabe got hold of the mike.

"And now, I would like to announce the two couples who won the dance competition for this year." He said.

"We had a tie, so there will be two pairs winning this comepetition. Would this couple like to step up on stage?" he said, motioning, at two people with the same hairstyle. They walked on the stage and stood next to Kusakabe. The vice president placed a crown on their heads.

"Would you like to take off your masks." and the couple took off their masks.

"Kufufu. It is nice to win a dance competition, isn't it, Chrome?"

"Y-yes, Mukuro sama." Your mouth fell open, including Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto. The couple walked off stage, and to a corner, where it was decorated, for a photoshoot. A picture was taken of Mukuro and Chrome. The picture came up on a screen, and Mukuro kissed Chrome on the cheek.

"Nice, Mukuro." you thought.

"The next couple is, here." Kusakabe said, pointing to you, and Hibari.

"Wha?"

"Yes, you. Now please come up on stage." You walked up to the stage, and Hibari followed. Kusakabe put a silver crown on your head and Hibari's head.

"Now, Please take off your masks." And you hesitated.

"Just do it." Hibari said. You reached for your mask, and took it off. The crowd gasped and some guys started to blush really badly, at the sight of you.

"Would the partner please take off his mask?" Kusakabe asked again. Hibari, reached for his mask and took it off. The whole crowd froze, and some fainted.

"K-KYO SAN!" Kusakabe said, kneeling on the floor.

"Kusakabe. It's ok! He won't punish you!" you panicked.

"O-ok. Now, w-we will like to take a p-pi-picture." You walked off the stage with Hibari.

"One, two three, say cheese!" the photoshooter said. Hibari looked away, and you put a hand on his shoulder, with the other hand in a peace sign. The picture was put on screen, and everyone nearly fainted.

(AFTER THE PARTY)

"EVERYONE! I HAVE PRESENTS FOR YOU!" you said. Everyone changed to their normal clothes and were at the lounge room of your house. You handed them the presents, and Hibari suddenly appeared with a box. He walked up to Ipin, who was blushing real bad.

"Merry Christmas." he said, with a slight smile, and handed her the box. He walked up to you, and stared at you.

"Where's mine." he asked, more like a demand.

"Oh! Wait." and you ran to your room. Coming back outside, you walked up to Hibari.

"Merry Christmas!" He opened the box, and found a keyring, with a bird and another a keyring with a hedgehog. There was also an alarm clock, in the shape of a bird and a necklace, with half of a snowflake on it.

"Hmph." He took the necklace and put it around his neck.

"You like the keyrings? I made it!" you exclaimed.

"Hmph." He suddenly, pulled you towards him, wrapping his arms around your waist. He then leaned in, and kissed you warm lips, infront of everyone. Their mouths gaped open and dropped to the floor.

"Ahahha… They are a cute couple…" Yamamoto said awkwardly. You tried to pull away, but he held onto you and deepened the kiss by tilting his head slightly. Everyone turned pale.

~end of chapter 18~

_A/N: I'm afraid the next chapter will be the end…_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: OK… I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I WANT TO WRITE MORE CHAPTERS SO I MIGHT WRITE ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER…**

**CHAPTER 19: AFTERWARDS…**

_(Previously, after the Snowball dance, everyone went to your house and received gifts, and…. Hibari kissed you in front of EVERYONE!)_

"What… the…" this was all Gokudera could say, while he tried to look away, but couldn't. Tsuna's face was pale, and Mukuro's face was full of hesitation and shock. Chrome just stared at you wide-eyed, and Lambo just continued to pick his nose. I-pin, seemed kind of shocked to see her crush kissing someone else, and Reborn just smirked.

"WHAT IS THIS EXTREME SITUATION?" Ryohei shouted. Hibari pulled away from the kiss, and glared at everyone. They all shut up.

"Anyone who tries to take her away from me… will be bitten to death…" and he walked out of the house, carrying your present. He had put the half snowflake necklace around his neck, and the other half was around yours.

"Hmph. So you were dating." Reborn said.

"Uh… Nope… He just suddenly…. uh…" and you blushed.

"Um… [name] san… I think Hibari san thinks you are his girlfriend…" Tsuna mumbled.

"What… Since when?"

"Now…." everyone said. You sighed once more, and went to the kitchen to get some fruit ready.

Coming back out with a big dish of fruit, you found everyone huddled together, discussing something secretly.

"Have some fruit everyone!" you said. Everyone turned around immediately, as if nothing happened.

(NEXT DAY)

"*yawn* Oh, It's Saturday! YAY! NO SCHOOL!" you shouted, stretching in your bed. You got out of bed, took a shower, brushed your teeth, and went to the lounge room. You found a piece of paper on the small table and looked at it.

"_To, [name]._

_Today, we need all of Tsuna's guardians to meet at the Namimori shopping district by 1:30pm._

_Reborn."_

" Shopping district? Why there?" you thought. You looked at the very bottom of the paper, and there was some more writing.

"_Bring Hibari along with you as well."_

"*sigh* After what he did to me yesterday, I have to bring him with me… What's the time?" you said to yourself.

1:00

"Huh. I must've woken up very late." You changed into different clothes suitable for going outside.

(SHOPPING DISTRICT)

"C'mon, Hibari. It won't be that bad. It's just a damn meeting Decimo has to have." you said, dragging Hibari.

"Hmph. Stop grabbing my arm."

"Fine, but, you have to follow me." and the two of you eventually arrived at the shopping district. Waving to Tsuna, and co. Gokudera yelled at you.

"Stupid woman! Juudaime had to wait for you! Don't make him wait the next time!"

"Sorry, Gokudera. I was dragging along this guy with me." you said pointing to Hibari, who was glaring furiously at you.

"Let's go then TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, punching his fists into the air. Everyone followed Ryohei, who led you to a place to sing Karaoke.

"What…" you muttered.

"Ma~ Ma~ Let's go!" Yamamoto said, pushing you into the selected room. The room was HUGE! The TV screen was big, and the one problem. You did NOT want to sing in front of everyone. 'I'll just sit here and act like no one will see me.' you thought.

"CIASSOU!" Reborn said quite loudly into the mike.

"Today, we are gathered in here to celebrate Hibari and [name]!" Reborn said.

"WHAT!" you shouted.

"Karaoke, will be different today. A plastic bottle will be turned and whoever the top points to must sing, but, to add a little more fun, there are several costumes you have to wear. You will pick out a piece of paper from my hat and whatever costume it says, you have to wear it, including the props, no matter what, or else…" and Reborn got out his gun.

"HHHIIIEEE! NO! NOT HERE!" Tsuna screamed.

"Then. Let's get started. Oh, and you have to pick a partner to sing with you. They will dress up as well." The Leon bottle was turned and it pointed to… Yamamoto.

"AHAHA! It's my turn! I will pick, GOKUDERA!" Yamamoto laughed.

"You baseball idiot! I will be with JUUDAI-"

"Just go Gokudera." Reborn ordered. They both put their hands in the had, and took out a piece of paper each. They walked out and after a few minutes, they came back to the room.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" You laughed.

"SHUT UP STUPID WOMAN!" Gokudera had his bombs out. Yamamoto dressed up as Asari Ugetsu, the first generation rain guardian, and Gokudera dressed up as Jack Sparrow.

"G-GOKUDERA KUN! YAMAMOTO! pft… AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tsuna laughed. Chrome giggled, and Hibari had a small smirk formed on his lips. The Jack Sparrow and Asari both sang the Japanese version of Mystery, by B2ST (Beast). When the song ended, every cheered at Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Ahaha! That was fun!" Yamamoto said. The leon bottle was turned again, and it point to Chrome. Her eyes widened, and the the room started to get filled with mist.

"Kufufu. I will sing with you, Chrome." Mukuro appeared. They took out a piece of paper each and went out. When they came back in, Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera's eyes widened, including you.

"CHROME! YOU ARE SO DAMN CUTE!" You shouted hugging the girl.

"Kufufufu. This is fun." Chrome dressed up as a maid, while mukuro wore a blonde wig, with another school uniform.

"Wow. An Usui Takumi with mismatched eyes…" you said.

"Kufufufu… Lets sing now, Chrome." They both sang Endres, and when the song ended, Mukuro disappeared.

As the bottle turned again, you got shocked.

"Wh-what?"

"Yep, that's you…" Suddenly, Hibari stood up and took out a piece of paper.

"Hibari. So you are going to sing with her." Reborn said.

"Hn." You took out a piece of paper as well. Your eyes widened.

"*sigh* I guess I will have to do it…" you said. When you came back into the room, everyone's mouth dropped to the floor. Hibari dressed up as Kyouya Ootori, from Ouran High School Host Club, and you… were… Black Rock shooter. You wore a bikini top, with black leather pants, with knee high boots. A black cloak with a star on the back of it. A wig which was in two pony tails, and a huge cannon on one arm, and the other hand holding a sword.

"Uh… Isn't this a little bit too revealing…?" you said.

"*takes out Leon Camera* [name]. It's called COSPLAY." Reborn said, and took a picture of you and Hibari.

"*sigh* What song."

"Hmph." and Hibari pressed down the 5 digits. The title came up.

"Sakura Addiction?" You said.

"Hn." and the song started. (Hibari sang his normal parts, and you sang Mukuro's parts.)

"_Sakura saku mai ochiru_

_nani mo nai, boku no te no ue."_ Hibari sang first.

_« Hakanakute, Yasashikute, Kowaresou_

_Kimi mitai na hana."_ you sang. Tsuna's mouth gaped open at how good you and Hibari sounded together. Everyone had to agree, you were good at singing, Hibari as well.

As the song came to the chorus, the both of you sang.

"_Sakura saku, mai ochiru, nani mo nai, boku no te no ue, hakanakute, yasashikute, kowaresou kimi mitai na hana~" _and you looked at Hibari. He was looking at you, with a slight smile on his face. You smiled back at him.

"Ok, now, let's take more pictures!" Reborn said. You looked at him, as he started to take thousands of pictures of you and Hibari.

Ryohei, sang the Japanese version of Shock, by BEAST with Lambo. Lambo dressed up as a broccoli, and ryohei dressed up as Knuckles, the first generation sun guardian.

Tsuna, sang Suberidai (KHR ENDING 9) with Reborn. Tsuna dressed up as a rabbit, where Reborn dressed up as Byakuran.

The day ended, with goodbyes and thankyous and congratulations. you and Hibari walked home (remember he lives next door), in awkward silence.

"So… It was a fun day, don't you think?" you asked.

"Hn." and that was all, until you came to your house.

"Well. See you on Monday, Hibari." you said, in front of your house door.

"Hey… I wanted to ask-" then Hibari put his hands on the door, and trapped you between his arms. He whispered in your ear.

"[name]…"

"Uh. Yea?"

"You are officially, my girlfriend. On Monday, the whole Disciplinary Committee will know..."

"HUH! b-but."

"Shh." and Hibari stopped you from talking by, pressing his lips against yours. The both of you just stayed there, until Hibari broke away.

"Uhm… yea… I will be goin-" then Hibari started to kiss you again, this time, more deeply. His arms were around your waist, and he held you close to him. He pinched your arm, making you gasp slightly. He took his chance to slip his tongue through, and the both of you had a slight battle. When the time for breath came, you broke away.

"Uhhh… See you tomorrow Hibari…" and you quickly kissed his cheek before going inside.

(MONDAY)

"[name] SAN!" you turned around to see Kusakabe with some other committee members.

"Yes?"

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"W-what?"

"You are the girlfriend of Kyo san aren't you?"

"Uh… w-well…"

"No need to stutter, [name] san. Kyo san told us everything. About the Karaoke… I WANT TO SEE YOUR BLACK ROCK SHOOTER COSPLAY! she is my favourite character…" one other member added.

"If you want to see, I have the pictures…" you turned around and saw Hibari with all the pictures of you. Kusakabe, and other members all bowed down to the president.

"Kyo san! We would be very happy to see the pictures!" Kusakabe said.

"Don't… you… dare…" you growled, but it was too late. Hibari walked towards his followers and handed them the pictures. Some blushed, some gasped, some congratulated you, some just glared at the picture thinking, 'is that our [name] san?'

"Hmph… Unlucky for you Hibari, because I have the pictures of you as Kyouya Ootori…" you smirked.

"Show it to them, and I'll bite you to death." he said, but you already gave Kusakabe and the others the pictures. They all went pale.

"Kyo san… you look… handsome…" one said, admiring their president. Hibari felt proud but did a good job hiding it.

"Oh, and Hibari. I also have the others…" you said. Hibari's eyes widened.

"Not… that… one…" he said. You gave the other members the 'other pictures'. It was when the both of you went to the amusement park.

"KYO SAN! I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE THAT GOOD LOOKING WHEN YOU WORE OTHER CLOTHING!" Kusakabe said, kneeling down.

"Hn."

"Ahahaha! You are so funny Kusakabe!" you said.

All the committee members were staring at the picture of you in the country style, punk style and formal styled pictures. Hibari just looked out the window as if nothing was happening. When the pictures were handed back, you looked at them once again.

"I… Look so differe- WOAH!" you said. Hibari had grabbed your wrist and pulled you into a hug. He nuzzled his nose into your neck, and everyone in the committee gasped. They didn't know what to do, but to stare at the couple.

"Kyo san! You are very manly!" one said. Hibari let go of you, but still had his arm around your waist.

"Hn."

"Uh… You can let go of me- what was that?" you looked At Kusakabe, who was holding a camera.

"Our president's first girlfriend. I am so proud." he said.

"Kusakabe! Don't take a picture!"

"I'm so sorry, [name] san. the both of you look too good together."

You walked outside to find everyone staring at you. You kept walking, until you couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok, ok… I know what you are thinking, but it is true. Now you guys are crowding." you said to everyone in the corridor. You took out your rod to frighten everyone, and they ran away, except one certain person. You walked up to him.

"Soo… how was the snowball dance… Yuujin kun?" you asked him…

"Oh… that? It was fun… I guess…" he said, looking a bit sad.

"I'm sorry. But! Merry late Christmas!" you said, and handed him the present you bought.

"Th-thankyou… [name] san…."

"It's ok dude! and remember to use the gift I gave you! Starting from tomorrow."

"Y-yes!" You ruffled his hair, until you felt something wrap around your waist. It pulled, and you soon found yourself, in Hibari's arms. He was glaring at Yuujin.

"I'll bite you to death." Yuujin just smiled and walked away.

"Hey, Hibari. Do you have the necklace?" you asked.

"Hn."

"Good. Wear it everyday. It doesn't rust, so you can wear it in the shower. If you lose it, I'll kill you." you said. Hibari leaned in and said,

"I won't." and he kissed your lips, only for a short time, until Kusakabe came, and saw you with Hibari.

"K-kyo s-san…"

"Hn."

"Uh… You kissed her!" Kusakabe whispered, excited.

"Hn. What is it that you came here for."

"Uh… Some students are smoking…"

"Hn." and Hibari took you by the hand and dragged you along to punish the smokers.

~end of chapter 19~

_Me: EVERYONE! Next chapter will be the last one… I don't want it to end, but…_

_Hibari: I thought you were making another one._

_Me: Yeah! I am! It is another Hibarixreader Fanfic!_

_Hibari: Make it better than this one.._

_Me: You are so mean… anyways, Plz review and read next chapter! (which is the last one…)_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: EVERYONE! I am so sad… This is the last chapter of 'the ice guardian'…. I'M SO SAD! I DIDN'T WANT IT TO END! But I have no choice… anyways, this chapter takes place ten years later, when you are twenty-something… (insert numbers)… ENJOY! DON'T BE TOO SAD! I WILL BE MAKIN OTHER HIBARI FANFICSCUZ I LOVE HIM!**

**CHAPTER 20 (Final Chapter): MOVING ON…**

It seemed like it was only yesterday that you and Hibari were in school, punishing those who needed it, or 'biting people to death'. Now, you were 2[insert number] and Hibari was 26. After a tiring mission, back in Italy, Reborn recommended on everyone taking a break, so he planned a day out at the beach… no pranks...

(Now we will be heading to Tsuna and Kyoko)

"Tsu-kun! I'm so happy the mission went well!" Kyoko said… yes, she calls Tsuna 'Tsu-kun' instead of 'Tsuna-kun' in the future.

"Ah, well. It was difficult." Tsuna answered back. He has matured A LOT in the past ten years. His voice has broke into a deep, sweet tone.

"Also, I can't wait until Haru chan and Gokudera kun's wedding! They are going to look so good together!" she squealed. Yes, Gokudera proposed to Haru, and she got over Tsuna.

"I would love to see Gokudera kun's reaction to Haru's dress." Tsuna laughed. They both sat, under the beach umbrella, Kyoko resting her head on Tsuna's shoulders. Yes, they were dating. Tsuna, eventually confessed to Kyoko, and she accepted.

(Now to Gokudera and Haru)

"Gokudera kun! Stop it! Ahaha!" Gokudera got pissed at Haru, and was having a water fight.

"You! Stop it!" he yelled.

"AHAHA! I'LL STOP IF YOU STOP!" she answered. Gokudera stopped, and he just laughed.

"Eh? Gokudera kun? Aren't you going to continue?" Haru asked.

"I can't be too harsh on my future wife…" he said, blushing.

"Thankyou Gokudera kun!" she said, and lightly kissed him on the cheeks.

(We will be heading to Lambo and I-pin)

"Yare, Yare… It is so hot today…" Lambo mumbled, covering his eyes with his arm.

"Lambo!" I-pin said. Lambo turned around and he was shot in the face with a water gun.

"I-pin! Stop it!"

"Come and get me!" She yelled while running away.

"Yare, Yare…" and he went after her.

(Ehehehehehehehehhee… now, to Mukuro and Chrome)

"Kufufufu… The sandcastle looks spectacular. Now for the decorations."

"M-mukuro sama. I got some shells…" Chrome mumbled. She placed them on the golden sand.

"Kufufufufufufu. Well done, Chrome… no, Nagi."

"I-it wasn't that much work…" The couple started to decorate the castle, and when it was finished, they both stood up.

"It is a fine day, isn't it, Nagi."

"Yes, Mukuro sama."

"Kufufufu… Nagi… You don't have to add, 'sama' after my name."

"The-then, what else? Apart from Mukuro sama?"

"hmm… What about Mukuro 'kun'?" Mukuro said, emphasising on the 'kun'.

"Eh?" Chrome blushed.

"Kufufufufufu, You are so cute when you blush, Nagi." Mukuro smirked. "Kufufu. Now try calling me 'Mukuro kun'."

"M-mu-mukuro… k-kun…"

"Kuhahaha! Once more!"

"Mukuro kun…" Chrome blushed again.

"Kufufufu… That's more like it!" and he kissed Chrome's forehead… (Are you wondering what happened to M.M.? Well, she kinda got slapped back, by Mukuro, cuz he was so pissed at her… ehehehe… sorry… I just HATE M.M….)

(Yamamoto and…)

"Oh! It sure is a fine day!" Yamamoto laughed, scratching the back of his neck.

"It sure is a good day for baseball. Bad luck we ended up at the beach…" said your sister, Yuki. She was a baseball freak as well… and she met Yamamoto, when she came over to Namimori, and she eventually got asked out by Yamamoto.

"Well, I thought I might have some fun here, so I bought, a baseball bat, and a ball!" Yamamoto laughed.

"REALLY! LET'S PLAY!" and Yuki ran towards Yamamoto, who was holding out the bat. She ran closer to the baseball star, and reached out her hand to hug the bat, but Yamamoto hid the bat behind his back, at the last second, so your sister would hug him instead.

"Hey! No Fair…" Yuki said, looking up at Yamamoto.

"AHAHAHA! Soooorrryyyy! Just wanted some fun!" Yamamoto laughed, hugging Yuki, even tighter…

(Last, but not least, You and Hibari…)

"*sigh* What a nice day…" you said, looking up to the sky. You stood on a huge rock, about 2 metres above the sand. You admired the blue sky for a few minutes, until you heard someone coming up to you. You ignored the sound, because you knew who that person was. Hibari. He wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder.

"Why hello there, Mr. Tough Guy." you said.

"Hn."

"How was the mission."

"Hn. All of them were herbivores."

"They were quite scary to me, but they were weaker than that Byakuran."

"Hn. Look. A plane."

"Huh? Since when did you have interests in planes?" you asked. You looked up, to see a helicopter, with some writing trailing behind it.

"*gasp* D-di-di-di." you were shocked. The writing trailing behind it said, 'Will marry me, [name]? H.K.' (yes he was proposing)

"Hn." He let go of your waist, and took your hand. He slipped a ring through your slender fingers. The ring was the same as the one, ten years ago, after Byakuran was defeated, and you were able to meet the TYL version of everyone. Well, now you ARE the TYL version.

"I never knew you would do this…" you said.

"Hmph. I had some trouble with the pilots. They didn't allow me so-"

"OMG! YOU BIT THEM TO DEATH! DIDN'T YOU!"

"No… I paid them…"

"Oh. That's a relief…" You admired the ring which was on your finger. He smiled at you, and you looked up at him. You hugged him, and wrapped your arms around his slender neck. He hugged you back, and kissed you tenderly.

(Gokudera and Haru's wedding)

"Gokudera! Haru! Congratulations!" you squealed. You ran to the couple and hugged them. The wedding was over, and a party was held at Namimori Garden. Pretty lights were hung up on the trees, and Haru wore a pretty white dress.

"Thankyou [name] chan! You will be very happy when you marry as well!" she squealed.

"AHAHAHA!" you laughed with her. Gokudera was with Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Tsuna, talking about future life, etc.

"I think they were made for eachother…" you mumbled.

"Hn." Hibari appeared next to you.

"Kufufufu. I can't wait to see you in a dress." Mukuro said, appearing with Chrome.

"I think [name] san will look very, very pretty in her dress." Chrome said.

"Chrome. You will look much better than me, with your purple hair." you smiled. She blushed, probably from the thought of marrying Mukuro.

(Finally… You and Hibari's wedding! YAY!)

Wearing a beautiful wedding dress, you walked down the aisle, your arms locked in to your father's arms. Your parents were both very happy about your marriage, because, you were marrying to the most popular, feared and scary person in the mafia. All eyes were on you, and yes… the first generation guardians were here as well. You let go of your father and walked up to Hibari. He wore his white button up shirt, black neck tie, black vest, with white pants. (He was good looking in them.) The bridesmaids were, Kyoko, your sister Yuki, Chrome and Kurokawa Hana. The groomsmen were, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Mukuro and Ryohei. (I made the bridesmaids and groomsmen both couples.)

TIME SKIP

"You may kiss the bride, to the extreme." Knuckles said, as he closed the bible. Hibari looked at you and leaned in. The both of you kissed, and everyone started clapping. The both of you broke away, and looked at each other. You smiled, making Hibari smile with you. He sure was lucky to have a beautiful wife.

THE PARTY

Because the wedding was held by the sea, you changed into a one piece dress, and everyone went to the beach.

"Hibari. Remember to communicate with everyone for today. Ok?" you said.

"Hn." The both of you walked towards the tenth generation and First generation guardians. Suki came running towards.

"[name]! Congratulations! I knew you were going to marry him!" she screamed. Alaude smiled and looked at Hibari.

"You did well, cloud guardian." Alaude said.

"Hn."

"You two are both such a cute couple!" Suki couldn't stop squealing.

"You and Alaude are great couples as well you know." you said to Suki. She smiled and elbowed Alaude. He glared at Suki.

"What was that for."

"Smile a bit Mr. Emo."

"Fine…" and he smiled ever so slightly.

"… good enough…" suki said.

"Primo! Nice to meet you again!" you said.

"[name] san. Hibari san. Congratulations." he said, looking at you with the orange eyes. (He is like, always in hyper dying will mode…)

"Thankyou Primo!" you said. Miraculously, Hibari was talking with Mukuro, Daemon Spade and Alaude.

HIBARI'S POV

Why did these pineapple headed herbivores have to talk to me…

NORMAL POV

The party kept going, until late at night. Everyone was happy, and had a great time, talking about previous missions, and ten years ago, how Tsuna would fail at Everything.

(10 years later…)

Now, you a were 3[insert number] and Hibari was 37. You had children, a daughter named Hiroma, a son, named Hirota. They were twins, and were now, 10.

"Mummy~ We are home!" Hirota shouted. You ran out of the kitchen and swung open the door.

"HIROTA! HIROMA! HOW WAS SCHOOL?" you shouted, hugging the twins.

"It was fun! We played with Yoshi kun, and Haruka chan!" Hirota said. (Yoshi kun is Tsuna and Kyoko's son, and Haruka chan is Haru and Gokudera's daughter.) "But, Hiroma was bullied again…" he added.

"Hiroma. Who bullied you now?" you asked.

"The… big guys…"

"Oh. The 13 year olds?" you said.

"Yes…" she cried.

"Don't worry. I will teach them a lesson. Hiroma, Hirota. Come. We are going to punish the big guys."

"B-but. They are big, and scary…" Hirota added.

"Hirota. Don't you remember? Your father and I are legendary Disciplinary committee members of your school. Do you remember what your father always says?"

"Umm… What was it again?" Hirota asked, looking up at you.

"When people bully us, daddy said to say, 'I'll bite you to death.' Dummy." Hiroma teased.

"OH YEAH! WE WILL GO BITE THEM TO DEATH!" and the three of you walked outside.

Arriving by a corner store, you saw the four bullies, cornering some other small kids. Hiroma and Hirota hid behind you.

"Oi." you called out. The boys turned to see you.

"Huh? What is this old woman here for?" the 'leader' said.

"What did you say? Old woman?" you glared.

"Yeah. Old woman. Oh! you are the mother of that weakling behind you. So you must be weak as well." another said. You walked up to them, and smirked.

"Do you know the phrase, 'I'll bite you to death'?" you growled.

"Tch… what kind of catchphrase is that?" they scoffed.

"Ok then. Do you know… Hibari Kyoya?" and they froze. They did go to the school you went to.

"Y-yes."

"Well then. Do you know another person called, [first name] [last name]? the member of the disciplinary committee who uses a metal rod?" and they froze again.

"Y-ye-yes." and you took out your rod and started inspecting it.

"Hmmm… I haven't been using this for a long time…" you said, and smashed a man running past, who stole a handbag. The four bullies froze, and ran away. You were sure that they weren't going to bully your children anymore.

"MUMMY! THANKYOU!" Hirota shouted.

"No problem kiddo. Anytime someone bullies you guys, you have to tell me."

"Yes!"

"Hiroma. Are you ok?" you asked.

"Yeah. I want a weapon as well."

"Hmmm… maybe… this?" and you gave her another rod, which was metal as well, but had blue patterns all over it.

"Wow… thanks mum." she smiled.

AT HOME

"DINNER IS READY!" you shouted from the lounge room.

"COMING!" Hirota yelled from upstairs. The twins came to the table and sat at their usual seats.

"HIBARI! YOU WON'T HAVE DINNER IF YOU DON'T COME NOW!" you called. After a few moments, Hibari appeared and sat at his usual chair.

"DADDY! Tell us another story!" Hirota yelled. (Now, I should say… Hirota, the son, looked exactly like Hibari, but his attitude and behaviour was like you, but Hiroma, looked exactly like you, but her attitude and behaviour was like Hibari… that's why she doesn't talk much… and yes, Hibari sometimes tells his children stories…)

"Yea dad." Hiroma added.

"Hn. Ok. What should it be about…" Hibari said, picking up the spoon. You sat down on the chari next to him.

"Ummmm…." then the twins looked at eachother and said, "HOW DID YOU GUYS MEET?"

You nearly choked on your food, and Hibari put down his spoon.

"Uhhh…" you warned Hibari to change the subject, but he smirked.

"Well. It all started with your mother, being late to school." He started.

"Mum… was late to school? I thought she was perfect?" Hiroma said.

"Hmph. She was going to be punished by the disciplinary committee members, but she somehow fought them, and she started to fight me. Different from other herbivores. That's what I thought." you chewed on your food slowly, a vein popping out of your head.

"She eventually got detention, and I told her to rake her leaves, but she was being bullied by herbivores. That's when I saw her fight with her proper weapon. She was very different from other herbivores, so I decided to let her into the committee. And that is how we first met." Hibari ended.

"Dad. When do I get a weapon?" Hirota asked.

"Hn…" and Hibari walked away. When he came back, he brought tonfas, but it wasn't his. It was metal, as well, but with gold patterns on it. He gave them to his son.

"When Herbivores bully you, say, 'I'll bite you to death'. They might run away, because they know who's words they are. but, if they want to fight, then take out your tonfas, and bite them to death." he said.

"YES SIR!" Hirota shouted, and happily took the tonfas.

"Mum." you looked at your daughter who had finished her dinner.

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me how to use the rod?" she asked, with her usual emotionless expression.

"Sure! In fact, I'll give you lessons every day, after school. Hibari. You can teach Hirota how to use the tonfas." you said.

"Hn." he answered.

"YES! EPIC!" Hirota squealed.

(A FEW YEARS LATER)

Hiroma and Hirota were both 14 now. They were part of the disciplinary committee, and Hiroma, your daughter, was the president.

"I think it is time, Hibari." you said to your husband.

"Hn." When your children came back home, the both of you walked up to them.

"Hiroma" you said.

"Hirota." Hibari said. the both of you, handed them each a ring. A ring, that will emit flames. A ring, which will be helpful in battles. The Vongola rings.

"Hiroma. You are officially, the Vongola eleventh's ice ring guardian." you smiled at your daughter. Her eyes widened, and she looked at the ring.

"… I will do my best as the ice ring guardian." she said, and her ring lit up.

"That is your resolve, Hiroma." you said.

"Hirota. You are the cloud ring guardian. Bite those herbivores to death." Hibari said.

"YES! ELEVENTH GENERATION WILL BE AWESOME!" Hirota shouted.

"Do your best, for the boss." You and Hibari said, smiling.

~end of chapter 20~

_A/N: Thankyou everyone for all your support. Yes, this is the last chapter, but if you all review more, I might be making bonus chapters! My other fanfiction of HibarixReader will be made… It will be called, 'The real world'. If you are wondering who the eleventh generation guardians are, they are…_

_Cloud - Hirota (son)_

_Ice – Hiroma (daughter)_

_Sun – Ruka (Daughter of Ryohei and Hana)_

_Rain – Ame (Son of your sister Yuki and Yamamoto)_

_Storm – Haruka (Gokudera and Haru's daughter)_

_Mist – Yojin (Son of Mukuro and Chrome)_

_Lightening – Mikuyo (a five year old kid who is also from the Bovino Family)_

_Sky – Yoshi (Tsuna and Kyoko's son.)_

_So, there it is… if you guys review, I might make BONUS CHAPTERS! Anyways, this is the final chapter, so thanks for all the reviews and for favouriting the story! Until the bonus chapters, GOOD BYE _


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Ok… So do you guys remember the eleventh generation guardians? Refer to the last chapter!**

**BONUS CHAPTER 1: VONGOLA 11****TH**** GENERATION**

"Woa…. So we are all the guardians?" Hirota said, dazed.

"Of course we are… That is why we are gathered here." Hiroma said, with a cold tone.

"Hiroma! Don't be so mean!" Hirota added.

"Hm" (Do you remember? Hiroma looked like you, but behaved like hibari, and Hirota looked like Hibari but behaved like you!)

"AHAHA! I never knew you guys would be so similar to your parents!" Ame laughed.

"We will surely be the most extreme generation!" Ruka, daughter of Ryohei shouted.

"Ok everyone. We need to know everyone's weapons." Yoshi, the boss said.

"OK! I WILL GO FIRST!" Hirota exclaimed.

"No need to shout." Hiroma said, looking away.

"Wha-… anyways. My weapon is… TA DAAA!" And Hirota took out his tonfas, his father gave him. The golden patterns glistened under the sunlight.

"Show us how to use it!" Mikuyo, the lightening guardian said.

"Ok!" Hirota then got into ultimate 'biting people to death' mode, and started to do all these FANTASTIC tonfa tricks.

"Wooooooaaaaa!" Yoshi said. He acted a bit younger, for a fourteen year old.

"My dad taught me!"

"My dad's strongest tenth generation guardian…" Yoshi nodded. Now, Ruka, you can be next!" Yoshi added.

"I will do this, to the extreme!" and she took out darts.

"Wah?" Ame was dazed. His mouth gaped open.

"Careful everyone!" she shouted, and jumped high in the sky. Ruka twirled in the air, and darts flew out of nowhere. Yoshi, who wasn't looking, was targeted by one of Ruka's darts, when your daughter, Hiroma, blocked the dart with her metal rod, with the blue patterns.

"Th-thankyou, Hiroma san…" He stuttered.

"Hn. Be more careful."

"Now that we saw Hiroma san's weapon, we can see Ame's weapon!"

"Ahahaha! Ok!" and he got out Frisbees.

"what. Frisbees?" Hirota said. Ame threw the Frisbees towards a tree, and then spikes poked out from the sides of it.

"Hn. Not bad." Hiroma said.

"AHAHAHA! My mum gave it to me!" he laughed.

"Well, my aunty did use frisbees in her mafia family…" Hirota added.

"Oh! I forgot that we were related!" Ame laughed.

"Hn. Stupid." Hiroma scoffed.

"o-ok. Now… time for Haruka!"

"Um… w-well… ok…" and she took out her weapon.

"OHH! A BOW AND ARROW!" Yoshi shouted.

"Hn… Interesting…" Hiroma whispered to herself.

"Now show us what you've got." Ame said. Haruka got an arrow, and shot it at the tree with the bow. After exactly five seconds, the small bush exploded into ashes.

"woah…. EPIC!" Hirota shouted.

"HIROMA! HIROTA! I'M HERE!" you shouted. Your children turned around to see you on a motorcycle (remember? you ride a motorcycle?). The other eleventh generation guardians all stared at you.

"NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!" you waved at them. They waved back. Ame came running towards you.

"AUNTY! NICE TO MEET YOU!" he shouted. Yamamoto came and picked up Ame. Tsuna came to pick up his son. You sat Hiroma infront of you, and Hirota behind you and drove home.

AT HOME

"Good night everyone!" Hirota shouted from his room. He was a bit too happy for a fourteen year old. Hibari walked to Hiroma's room. He found her doing some paperwork for the disciplinary committee.

"Hn… You are very busy…"

"Yea… Don't disturb me while I'm doing this…" and Hibari walked out the door.

You layed on your bed, and pulled the blankets over. Hibari came in, and climbed in to bed as well.

"Goodnight Hibari."

"Goodnight…"

~end of bonus chapter 1~

A/N: ehehehe… sorry for the EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! TOO BUSY WITH MY OTHER FANFIC! Anyways…. if you all review, I will write another bonus chapter… It will be about Hiroma and her day as the disciplinary committee leader! Review!


End file.
